Porque el amor es así Naruto Fanfic
by LoloPuerto08
Summary: En un espacio finito entre el tiempo. Se desarrollaban historias de amor infinitas. Con engaños, traiciones, promesas rotas y miserables obstáculos. Pero una cosa prevaleció, y fue aquel maravilloso sentimiento. Sin embargo algo muy grande y para nada bueno se aproximaba. ¿Qué sucederá con Aquellos que se juraron amor eterno?
1. Prologo

Porque el amor es así [Naruto Fanfic]

 **Prologo.**

Registrada en Safe Creative con el código: 1509145157871

Prohibido cualquier plagio y copia parcial o total de la obra.

En un espacio finito entre el tiempo. Se desarrollaban historias de amor infinitas.

Con engaños, traiciones, promesas rotas y miserables obstáculos.

Pero una cosa prevaleció, y fue aquel maravilloso sentimiento.

Sin embargo algo muy grande y para nada bueno se aproximaba.

¿Qué sucederá con Aquellos que se juraron amor eterno?

¿Tan solo serían caprichos adolescentes o el comienzo de una guerra?

Después de todo la pregunta sería: ¿Por qué sucedió todo esto?

Y la respuesta era bastante sencilla: Porque el amor es así.

Parejas Principales:

*Naruhina

*Sasusaku

*Shikatema

*Nejiten

*Saiino

Parejas Secundarias:

*Gaamatsu

*Kanabi

*Choji X Karui

*La mayoría de los personajes que se presentan en esta historia son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto*


	2. Introducción (Conocidos)

Porque el amor es así [Naruto Fanfic]

 **Introducción. "Conocidos"**

 _ **"Si hay algo que está destinado a suceder, sucederá, en el momento adecuado para la persona correcta y por la mejor razón."**_

Naruto Uzumaki, tuvo una infancia bastante dura. Nadie lo aceptaba por poseer en su cuerpo un Zorro demonio que ni él mismo sabía que tenía.

Pero eso no le importaba, quería llegar a ser Hokage, el mejor que hubiese existido, y se esforzaba bastante para obtener esto.

Le gustaba una chica llamada Sakura Haruno, pero a ésta le interesaba el chico más callado y guapo de la academia; Sasuke Uchiha. 

Y en el momento en el que los tres quedaron en el mismo equipo, su destino ya estaba decidido.

En los exámenes chunnin todos los lazos que estos tres tenían se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes. Cuando se enfrentaron en sus respectivas batallas, habían demostrado que ya no eran unos niños, unos perdedores y mucho menos unos... "novatos".

Por sobre todo Naruto, a quien ya no temían sino que ahora era admirado por los demás. Más que nada por una chica que le observaba y que se había enamorado de él hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

Su nombre: Hinata Hyuga.

-

Hinata era una chica bastante tímida y bondadosa, al poseer el tan deseado Byakugan todos creían que sería una ninja muy fuerte como lo era su padre o incluso su primo Neji Hyuga. Pero Hinata no era de ese tipo de personas.

Su padre se había decepcionado de ella hasta tal punto que la había desheredado. Pero Hinata quería demostrar que ella era mucho más que un simple Byakugan.

Entró a la academia y entrenó bastante.

Cuando se enteró de que su maestra los había inscrito en los exámenes Chunnin porque consideraba que ella y sus compañeros de equipo Kiba y Shino eran bastante aptos, se llenó de emoción y alegría, no quería decepcionar a nadie.

En los exámenes, cuando peleó contra su primo Neji, se dio cuenta de que a éste le importaba bastante el tema de las ramas primaria y secundaria del clan, y pudo entender que estas reglas no llevaban a nada en lo absoluto.

Verdaderamente había encontrado su camino ninja.

Se había enamorado de Naruto Uzumaki desde que la había salvado cuando eran pequeños de unos niños que la estaban molestando.

Ya se encontraban bastante grandes, sin embargo sus sentimientos no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Y pensaba que tal vez no cambiarían jamás...

Pues que equivocada se encontraba.

[...]

Sasuke Uchiha era el único sobreviviente de la masacre de su clan, la cual fue cometida por su hermano. Su único propósito en la vida era vengarse de éste y no le importaba los medios por los que tuviera que pasar para conseguirlo.  
Había abandonado a todos los que alguna vez tuvieron fe en él. Se había marchado con Orochimaru y así según él, encontraría más rápido las formas de matar a su hermano Itachi Uchiha y conseguir su tan anhelado propósito.

En sus tiempos de la academia ninja, la mayoría de chicas se encontraban enamoradas de él gracias a su apremiante belleza, a su indescriptible aura y a su atrayente voz. Sin embargo su personalidad era absolutamente fría y seca, contrarrestando así todas estas virtudes. Aunque eso no le importaba a ninguna de estas jóvenes, y más que todo a una en específico: la bella flor Sakura Haruno.

La verdad era que a él no le importaba en lo absoluto tener seguidoras. Pero pronto sus sentimientos comenzarían a cambiar al recordar todos esos buenos momentos que había vivido con sus amigos. Ya no sólo por su amistad hacia Naruto o por su agradecimiento a su maestro Kakashi.

Lo que lo haría cambiar de idea definitivamente era el amor creciente e inconsciente que había empezado a brotar en su corazón por su compañera de equipo...

-

Sakura era muy buena en el uso del Chakra y gracias a eso fue por lo que más adelante se convirtió en una muy reconocida ninja médico. Se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha desde que eran tan solo unos niños, pero el Uchiha únicamente hablaba con ella cuando era necesario.

Al tener a dos compañeros de equipo tan fuertes como lo fueron Naruto y Sasuke. Sus meta se había convertido en el poder alcanzarlos y así algún día competir contra ellos en igualdad de fuerza.

Cuando Sasuke abandonó la aldea. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, dejando así un gran vacío dentro de ella, el cual nadie más había podido llenar.

Una de las únicas personas que había estado con ella apoyándola había sido Naruto; él se convirtió en su mejor amigo y en su ayudante. Por más que Sakura hubiese intentado con todas sus fuerzas corresponderle, le fue totalmente imposible, y el joven rubio la entendía a la perfección.

Todavía su corazón no había sanado completamente, para cuando Sasuke volvió repentinamente a la aldea. Y esta vez no se dejaría ganar tan fácil.

[...]

Ino Yamanaka, una hermosa ninja, la cual poseía un poderoso jutsu. El poder de manipular a sus contrincantes con la mente.

Era la rival de Sakura por el "amor" de Sasuke. Pero la verdad era que nunca se había fijado en otra persona. Todo era "Sasuke lo uno, Sasuke lo otro".

Sin embargo todo esto se detuvo cuando a su floristería comenzó a llegar un joven, quien físicamente se parecía mucho al Uchiha.

Por una gran parte eso fue lo que le atrajo, pero después se dio cuenta de que él tenía un grave problema. No podía expresar sus sentimientos.

Aunque la joven haría hasta lo imposible por descubrirlo, por nadar al profundo mar de sus sentimientos y descubrir el bello tesoro que tal vez tenía dentro de sí.

Y así seguramente ganaría todo rastro de su amor.

-

Sai fue entrenado con unas tácticas muy duras en las cuales no le permitían tener rastro alguno de sentimientos. Por eso cuando llegó al equipo Kakashi en remplazo de Sasuke Uchiha no sabía cómo expresarse hacia las personas, y gracias a eso se ganó unos cuantos golpes e insultos por parte de sus compañeros.  
Sin embargo a medida que avanzaba la historia, comenzó a expresar sus sentimientos abiertamente y a querer proteger a sus amigos.

Más que todo a ella, la razón por la que le gustaba ir a la floristería a dibujar en su tiempo libre. Una tal Ino Yamanaka.

[...]

Shikamaru Nara era un joven bastante perezoso, pero muy inteligente. Solo superado por su padre Shikaku Nara.

A prueba de esto, fue el único en los exámenes chunnin de aquella vez que subió de rango. Quiere mucho a su mejor amigo Choji y también a su amiga Ino.

Dice que las mujeres son muy molestas, más que todo con la joven contra quien le tocó pelear durante los exámenes chunnin, Temari.

Pero sus ideales no le impedirían comenzar a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, por la _"problemática"._

-

Temari es una de los tres hermanos de la arena incluyendo a su hermano pequeño el Kazekage quien también era el portador del primer demonio con cola: Gaara. Y su otro hermano Kankuro siendo este también bastante poderoso. Ella junto con sus dos hermanos conforma un trío muy fuerte.  
Después de que fueron a los exámenes chunnin, a ayudar a invadir la aldea de Konoha y más tarde en la pelea que tuvo Gaara contra Naruto; se dieron cuenta de que esa no era la solución y se volvieron mejores ninjas.

Cuando los demás fueron a rescatar a Sasuke Uchiha, los tres hermanos llegaron en ayuda a sus aliados. En especial Temari, ya que salvó a uno en particular, el perezoso Shikamaru Nara.

Sin saber que tarde o temprano el amor le haría una bella jugada, y todo por culpa de ese _"bebé llorón"_.

[...]

Neji Hyuga era una de esas personas que creían firmemente en el destino. Por tener su Byakugan y por el hecho de que todos lo llamaban "Genio" tenía el ideal de que era mejor que sus compañeros de equipo Rock Lee y Tenten.

Pudo haber sido cierto en una gran parte. Pero su encuentro contra Naruto en las finales de los exámenes Chunnin lo hizo recapacitar.

Lo malo era que su personalidad todavía seguía siendo un poco subida de tono y arrogante en muchos casos; pero ya era más bueno con todos sus compañeros, e incluso ayudaba a entrenar a su prima Hinata Hyuga para que ésta creciera en experiencia como ninja.

Aunque hacía mucho tiempo su orgullo no le dejaba decir algo al respecto sobre sus sentimientos, sus latidos y temblores confirmaban lo contrarió cada vez que miraba Tenten.

Mientras tanto ella lo observaba con disimulo.

Tenten era muy buena con las armas. No le gustaba arreglarse mucho, y le eran indiferentes los temas del amor.

Aunque a ella siempre le había parecido interesante la personalidad de su compañero de equipo, Neji. Nunca se había sentido verdaderamente atraída hacia él.

Antes de que Neji cambiara, Tenten entrenaba duro para que el "genio" la reconociera; pero cuando ésta perdió contra Temari, se dio cuenta de que ella verdaderamente no necesitaba que la reconociera nadie. Lo que necesitaba era reconocerse a sí misma. 

Tenía que salir adelante y hacer todo lo posible para volverse una mejor ninja de lo que había sido el día anterior. En definitiva el amor no hacía parte de sus planes.

[···]

Todos ellos se conocieron en épocas de Misiones y de grupos mezclados... Pero hubo algunas misiones en particular que les deparó el destino. Unas con resultados desastrosos y otras con situaciones que estos personajes nunca imaginaron que pasarían...


	3. Capítulo 1 (Un reencuentro dudoso)

Porque el amor es así [Naruto Fanfic]

 _ **"Vale la pena luchar, por lo que vale la pena tener"**_

Naruto Uzumaki miraba el resplandeciente y maravilloso atardecer que se encontraba encima del monumento de los 5 Hokages de la aldea de Konoha. Cuando recordó el momento en que uno de sus amigos, Shikamaru Nara, le dijo que tenían que ir a una exhaustiva misión y traer de regreso al mejor amigo de Naruto: Sasuke Uchiha.

Apretó sus labios y puños con fuerza. Se sentía tan impotente por no haber podido convencerlo y por lo tanto detenerlo. Había incumplido esa promesa tan preciada que le había hecho a su mejor amiga y compañera de equipo Sakura Haruno.

Estando a punto de llorar, respiró con fuerza. Tendría que esperar hasta que tuvieran noticias de Sasuke y mientras tanto debía cumplir sus misiones y ayudar en la aldea, también quería ir a comer un poco de ramen y tal ves después...

Pero una voz conocida de alguien a sus espaldas hizo que interrumpiera sus pensamientos abruptamente.

—Con que aquí te encontrabas, Naruto —Su pecho había empezado a latir con fuerzas y sus ojos se habían abierto bastante. ¡No podía ser! Él estaba...

Cuando dio la vuelta confirmó todas sus sospechas.

Al frente suyo se encontraba un enigmático pero sonriente Sasuke Uchiha.

Hacia 2 años y medio que no lo veía. Estaba bastante cambiado, tenía una voz más gruesa, era más corpulento y se notaba que estaba bastante cansado.

Lo primero que hizo Naruto fue darle un puñetazo en el vientre a su amigo.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta acá y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?! —Gritó Naruto con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas de felicidad ¡Era su amigo! ¡Por el que tanto se había preocupado! ¡Por el que sus amigos casi mueren al tratar de traerlo de vuelta! ¡Era él!— ¡¿Y por qué volviste?! ¡¿Acaso...Acaso solo te cansaste de...?!

Nuevamente sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el gran abrazo que Sasuke le dio.

—Solo... Solo quería que supieran que he vuelto, que no todo de mi está totalmente perdido. La verdad los extrañé a todos... A Sakura, a Kakashi ¡a ti Naruto! Aunque fui directo hacia las garras de Orochimaru con el propósito de conseguir mi venganza, ahora estoy arrepentido más que nunca.

Te agradezco por tratar de ayudarme y de protegerme. Sé que muchos en este momento me deben estar odiando y tienen toda la razón... Pero Naruto, en este momento te estoy diciendo que he cambiado y que la venganza que sostengo hacia mi hermano no ha desaparecido por completo, pero por lo menos siento que ya no tengo tanto odio en mi interior. —Dijo Sasuke un tanto apenado y casi que a punto de llorar—Enserio Naruto...Gracias...Muchas gracias porque tú fuiste uno de las personas que me ayudo a darme cuenta que si seguía por ese camino terminaría mal.

Finalizadas estas palabras Sasuke empezó a llorar con fuerza y Naruto le devolvió el abrazo con mucho afecto. Por fin había vuelto. Había recapacitado.

—Perdón Naruto pero tendré que irme ahora. Hay dos ninjas ANBU ahí abajo esperando a que terminara de hablar contigo.

Me tratan como un criminal por estar todo este tiempo bajo las órdenes de Orochimaru. Posiblemente me llevarán hasta la oficina de la Hokage y allá verán que van a hacer conmigo...— Dijo, deshaciendo el abrazo y aún con los ojos llorosos se despidió de Naruto.

—Voy contigo —Dijo Naruto acompañando a Sasuke adonde se encontraban los dos ninjas ANBU.

—Pero tienes que ir a avisarle a los demás. Sé que Sakura se pondrá muy feliz, y aparte también tengo que disculparme con ella...

—Es... Está bien, lo haré. Pero apenas la encuentre iremos corriendo hacia la oficina de la Hokage a ver lo que harán contigo. Aunque sé que la abuela Tsunade es buena, hay que tener precauciones, porque ella no es la única que decide en esta aldea...

[...]

Hinata volvía con sus compañeros de equipo Kiba y Shino de una misión bastante dura y se encontraban muy agotados.

Acababan de llegar a la aldea, cuando Naruto les gritó:

—¡Sasuke volvió! ¡Volvió!

Corrió hacia ellos, era tanta la emoción de Naruto en ese momento que les dio un gran abrazo a los tres.

— ¡Gracias al cielo volvió!

—¡No lo puedo creer! —Exclamó Kiba mientras acariciaba a su fiel perro Akamaru— ¿Por qué habrá vuelto?

Hinata se había quedado muda. ¡Naruto acababa de abrazarla! Su cara empezó a tomar un tono rojizo y su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada ...

—¿Hinata estás bien? —Preguntó Naruto al ver el estado de la joven, la cual parecía apunto de desmayarse en cualquier momento.

—E...estoy bien... Gracias por preocuparte por mí Naruto-kun —Dijo en un susurro.

—Mmm bien—Dijo no muy seguro— ahora mismo me marcharé a avisarle a Sakura-Chan, creo que será la que más se emocionará con esto... Cuídate Hinata...

Y la chica hizo el mayor esfuerzo por intentar no desmayarse. Tenía que ser más segura si quería ganar el corazón de Naruto.

[...]

Sakura se encontraba en la floristería de la familia Yamanaka junto con Ino ayudando a regar las flores y a arreglar la tienda, la cual estaba un tanto sucia.

Después de un arduo entrenamiento de ninjutsu médico con Tsunade que prácticamente las había dejado sin un gramo de Chackra, decidieron que lo mejor era descansar y hacer algo bonito para que la tienda fuera más llamativa.

Ya habían empezado su labor y todo se hallaba en paz y tranquilidad hasta que...

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan! —Se escuchó desde la calle.

Ino y Sakura dejaron todo y corrieron hasta la puerta para ver que estaba pasando con la voz tan familiar de Naruto.

Cuando llegó hasta donde ellas no aguantó la emoción y gritó a todo pulmón: — ¡Sasuke volvió! ¡Volvió a la aldea! ¡En este momento se encuentra en la oficina de la abuela Tsunade! ¡Pero esta bien...! y arrepentido.

Solo puedo decir que a Sakura se le olvidó todo el cansancio que tenía en esos momentos y salió corriendo hacia la estancia de la Hokage.

—¡Sakura! —Gritó Ino mientras veía como aquella joven se alejaba y dejaba detrás de sí un caos impresionante dentro de la floristería— Ahora me toca organizar todo esto sola, mierda...

—Pero Ino ¿tú no quieres ir a ver a Sasuke también? —le preguntó Naruto recordando cómo la Yamanaka alguna vez tuvo una gran atracción hacia Sasuke.

—La verdad es que me gustaría ir, pero tengo que organizar la floristería, o si no mi padre me matará. Enserio.

—Y yo que pensaba que Inoichi era buena persona...—Suspiró profundo— Está bien, te veré más tarde —Dijo Naruto alejándose corriendo hacia la dirección en dónde se había ido Sakura unos minutos antes.

Ino los miraba con nostalgia. Le gustaba Sasuke y quería ir a verlo, eso no lo podía negar; La verdad le sorprendía bastante que él hubiese vuelto. Pero había algo que le impedía irse de la floristería.

Y ese algo era que casi siempre por la tarde pasaba a comprar flores un chico con una libreta de dibujos; que de por sí, la primera vez que lo vio le pareció bastante a apuesto y muy parecido a Sasuke.

No sabía porque se sonrojaba cada vez que el joven le pedía que le diera consejos sobre cual flor era más bonita o cosas así...

Aparte ese chico despertaba su curiosidad. Ya que no solo había pasado a ser el nuevo miembro del equipo Kakashi y parecía que no podía expresarse muy bien con la gente. Si no que también había sido parte de una organización secreta de la aldea de Konoha llamada Raíz.

Ino quería descubrir más sobre él. Y ese día se había decidido a entablar una conversación tal vez algo "interesante" con ese tal chico Sai.

[...]

Sakura no creía que Sasuke, ¡Sasuke! Estuviera de vuelta en la aldea. Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. No sabría qué hacer cuando lo viera. ¿Lo abrazaría? ¿Lo golpearía? ¿Se le declararía? ¿Le diría que lo había extrañado todo este tiempo?

Había entrenado muy duro, tanto que tenía sus manos un poco quemadas y llenas de llagas. Y todo lo había hecho por Sasuke y Naruto, ella no quería quedarse atrás. Esos dos siempre habían sido su inspiración, su ejemplo a seguir...

 _"Sasuke_... _¿por qué habrás vuelto?"_ pensó para sí misma.

Pero cuando llego hasta la oficina de la Hokage y se dio cuenta de que habían más de una docena de ANBUS rodeando la puerta y prácticamente todo el edificio. Frenó su carrera.

Aunque después sintió que su corazón paró de latir cuando escuchó un fuerte grito de dolor al otro lado de la puerta...

[...]

El rumor había empezado a extenderse por toda la aldea y sus alrededores. "El ninja traidor Sasuke Uchiha volvía a la aldea de Konoha arrepentido por sus crímenes"

A pesar de esto, las personas tenían sus dudas.

Pero mientras éstos y muchos más rumores corrían. Había ninjas que no tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Konoha.

Entre esos ninjas se encontraban el equipo Gai y Shikamaru. Los cuales estaban en una misión muy importante escoltando a un señor feudal hasta la aldea de la arena.

El Kazekage Gaara y sus hermanos los esperaban en la entrada de la aldea. Temari recibió a los ninjas y les brindo hidratación y alimento. Mientras que Kankuro y Gaara se encargaban del señor feudal.

Habían tenido unos cuantos percances en el camino y Tenten tenía una herida un tanto profunda en su brazo izquierdo.

Temari le limpió la herida mientras Tenten aguantaba el dolor, aunque se le escapaba de vez en cuando uno que otro grito.

Cada vez que Neji los escuchaba se sentía terrible. Cuando un Ninja con un hacha gigante los atacó sorpresivamente por el camino. Él era el que le había dicho a Tenten que se moviera hacia la izquierda, mientras que Shikamaru le decía que a la derecha.  
Tenten confió más en su compañero de equipo y si no hubiese sido porque Rock Lee llegó a tiempo, posiblemente la joven hubiese perdido el brazo izquierdo.

—Si supiera como usar el ninjutsu médico no te causaría tanto dolor, perdón —Le dijo la hermana mayor del Kazekage con preocupación.

—No te preocupes —la chica de ojos chocolates le dedicó una sonrisa a Temari—. Muchas gracias.

—De nada —Le sonrió también ésta.

Cuando por fin Temari acabó de coserle la herida a la chica. Todos salieron hacia el hospedaje a descansar un poco.

—De verdad lo siento mucho. Me quedé por un momento totalmente ciego y confíe en mis instintos —Le dijo Neji a Tenten mientras todos caminaban hacia el hospedaje.

—No te preocupes Neji, todo está bien. No fue culpa tuya. Enserio. La próxima vez estaré preparada.

—Lo siento...

—¡Esperen un momento! —Dijo Gai para que todos pararan— ¿Dónde esta Shikamaru?

[...]

—Así que Sasuke volvió a Konoha... Que problemático —Decía el Nara, mientras leía el pergamino que acababa de llegar de la aldea de la hoja.

—Sí que lo es. —Respondió Temari a su lado— Tendré que ir a avisarle a mis hermanos —Shikamaru levantó su vista, sus ojos y los de la joven se chocaron.

 _"Hermosos ojos los que tiene esta chica"_ Pensaba.

—Ya completaron su misión, por favor diles que ya se pueden ir —Finalizó Temari a quien ese contacto visual la había puesto un poco nerviosa.

—Está bien, saludos a tus hermanos... ¡Nos vemos!

Cuando Shikamaru llegó al hospedaje y les contó todo lo que sabía sobre el regreso de Sasuke a sus compañeros de misión estaban bastante sorprendidos.

Y absolutamente todos se hacían la misma pregunta... ¿Por qué había regresado? ¿Qué tramaba? porque la verdad, la mayoría de ninjas no creía que simplemente Sasuke se hubiera arrepentido.

 **Hooola :) jajaja gracias por leer. ¡Espero que les guste y por favor comenten y voten!**

 **Por cierto, tal vez la actitud de Sasuke les haya parecido un poco Occ pero mucho más adelante entenderán el porqué.**

 **¡Que tengan un lindo día!**


	4. Capítulo 2 (La misión)

Porque el amor es así [Naruto Fanfic]

 _ **"El amor no se puede definir, definir es limitar y el amor no tiene límites"**_

—Debiste tener una muy buena razón para olvidar tu venganza, arrepentirte y escapar de Orochimaru — Cuestionaba Tsunade a un Sasuke Uchiha bastante demacrado.

Lo tenían esposado, sentado en una silla de hierro que tenía bastantes artefactos extraños y lo cubría un grupo bastante grande de ninjas ANBUS, por si él intentaba escapar o atacar a la Hokage. No se fiaban de él. Aunque la verdad nadie lo hacía; las excepciones eran Naruto y Sakura claramente.

—Solo volví en mí. Supe que no estaba haciendo lo correcto de ningún modo. No me he olvidado de mi venganza, pero tampoco quería lograrla lejos de las personas que aprecio.

Tsunade lo observaba en silencio, lo cuestionaba. No creía fielmente en sus palabras. Pero se dio cuenta de que algo en el cuerpo de éste no estaba del todo bien.

Se paró de su asiento y sus voluptuosos pechos quedaron en frente de Sasuke. Lo miró un momento y le preguntó.

—¿Acaso peleaste Sasuke-Kun? —Ahora que lo veía mejor se notaba que sus heridas eran terriblemente graves.

Sasuke la miró con incredulidad.

—Claro ¿Cómo cree que saldría de ese apestoso lugar? ¿Diciendo la verdad? No. Intenté escapar siendo lo más silencioso posible. Pero ese maldito de Orochimaru se dio cuenta y envió a muchos de sus hombres a detenerme.

Tsunade apretó sus labios y le ordenó exasperante.

—Quítate la camisa.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mientras que los ninjas ANBUS se removían incómodos.

—¡No sean idiotas! —Gritó Tsunade —Sasuke te veo mal herido. Te voy a curar.

Todos comprendieron lo que iba a hacer y se sintieron bastante estúpidos.

Desataron las muñecas de Sasuke, éste se quitó la bata que le había regalado Orochimaru. Mostrando un cuerpo demacrado, lleno de cicatrices, cortes y huesos rotos.

—¡Shizune! —Llamó Tsunade observando el panorama —¡Tendremos que tratarlo ahora!

—La verdad no es necesa...

—¡Rápido!

Shizune le trajo todos los implementos Y con un jutsu médico, Tsunade le trató las heridas y cortes profundos.

A Sasuke le ardía, pero no más de lo que se avecinaba.

—Te va a doler así que prepárate —Le advirtió Tsunade.

Y con otro Jutsu, cogió hueso por hueso y lo acomodó en su lugar. Sasuke pegó un grito desgarrador que se escuchó por todo el edificio —¡Aguanta! Ya vamos a terminar.

Y apenas terminó de acomodar la última costilla... Derrumbaron la puerta de la oficina.

—Sasuke-Kun...—susurró una angustiada Sakura.

Al escuchar aquel grito, la joven de ojos color jade pensó que estaban torturando a Sasuke. Sintió que su corazón se apeñuscaba en su interior. No era mentira lo que le había dicho Naruto. Simplemente el chico por el que había esperado por tanto tiempo para que regresaba estaba a unos escasos pasos suyos siendo lastimado.

En cambio éste no podía voltear a mirarla. Primero que todo estaba dándole la espalda a la chica, segundo, que estaba inmerso en su agudo dolor... Y tercero, no entendía porque al escuchar la voz de Sakura se había puesto tan nervioso. Verdaderamente la había extrañado.

—¡Joder Sakura! —Le gritó Tsunade —Más tarde vas a poder ver a Sasuke todo lo que quieras pero por lo menos deja que lo curemos.

—Pe... Perdón...—Al verlo sin camisa supo al instante que no era lo que ella pensaba, y no solo eso, sino que sabía que tenía que salir de la habitación por respeto a su maestra, y al mismo Sasuke.

Salió de la oficina con la mirada de todos los ninjas en su espalda. El único camino que le quedaba era esperar.

En ese momento su presión sanguínea seguía en aumento... ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué rayos le tocaba esperar? ¿Acaso estaba muy herido?... ¡Joder que si lo amaba! ¡El paso de estos años no habían sido suficientes para superar su afecto por él! Caminaba de un lado a otro preocupada y casi llorando.

En ese momento llegó un afanado Naruto con una bola de arroz.

—¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Sabes por qué Sasuke-kun volvió? ¿Por qué no vino Ino también? ¿Quién más lo sabe? Por lo que veo se lo contaste a todo el mundo. —Todo esto Sakura lo dijo tan rápido que Naruto apenas si le había logrado entender algo. La emoción había llenado cada centímetro del cuerpo de Sakura completamente, se encontraba supremamente feliz.

—Es para Sasuke. Cuando lo vi estaba bastante cansado y decidí traerle esto porque seguramente no habría comido por un largo tiempo... Y, ¿por qué hay tantos ANBUS? ¿Qué está pasando? —Preguntó el rubio mientras movía su cabeza intentando ver que se encontraba detrás de tantos ninjas.

—Está con Tsunade-Sama. —Le susurró Sakura apenas pronunciando las palabras; mientras seguía caminando con preocupación y mordiéndose las uñas —Y al parecer se encuentra muy herido porque no es normal que se demore tanto con un paciente— Sakura miró a su amigo con preocupación.

Tenía miedo.

—¡Tranquilízate Sakura-Chan! ¡Estoy más que seguro que Sasuke estará bien! —La joven se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo inconscientemente— Pe ...pe ...pe ...perdón Naruto.

—Más bien respóndeme algo antes —Miró hacia la oficina y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de sorpresa y algo de miedo —¿Por qué la puerta está abajo? ¡¿Acaso fuiste tú Sa...

—¡Sakura-chan! —Gritó Shizune interrumpiendo a Naruto desde la oficina rodeada de ANBUS —¿También te encontrabas acá Naruto-kun? —Preguntó con sorpresa al ver al chico.

—¿Q...Qué pasó con la puerta Shizune-Chan?

—Eso no importa —Contestó sin ponerle el más mínimo cuidado a la pregunta de Naruto —Sasuke-Kun ya está mucho mejor. Tsunade-Sama ya lo sanó —Aclaró su garganta— Pueden pasar a verlo si quieren.

Sakura corrió nuevamente hacia la entrada de la oficina. Le daban la bienvenida los brillantes ojos negros de Sasuke, que la observaban con una sonrisa no muy común en este.

—Hola Sakura, tiempo sin verte...

La chica no aguantó más. Corrió y lo abrazó delicadamente pero al mismo tiempo con bastante afecto, provocando en Sasuke una mueca de dolor pero al mismo tiempo de alivio.

 _"Al menos ella no me va a golpear"_

Estaba vendada toda su parte torácica y se veía muy débil e indefenso. Sakura tenía a Sasuke en sus brazos y esto más que otra cosa la hacía bastante feliz. Era su Sasuke. Y esta vez se encargaría de que no se volviera a ir de su lado nunca...

Naruto miraba el cuadro que sus dos mejores amigos hacían y de repente de sus pensamientos salió un sentimiento un tanto parecido a los celos.

Entonces, en su cabeza, una voz casi inaudible como un susurro, le decía "Ya la encontrarás, y te aseguro que será la persona indicada". Al principio quedó un tanto pasmado. Que él supiera la única voz en su interior que le hablaba era Kyubbi, y no era para decirle exactamente ese tipo de cosas.

Y aunque no lo aseguraba. Él sentía que esa persona de la que le hablaba aquella voz en su cabeza estaba cerca, y mucho.

·

[...]

·

Temari corría a la entrada de la aldea con la esperanza de que los ninjas de Konoha no se hubiesen ido todavía. Llevaba un ninja médico al lado para que curara mejor a Tenten. Aunque Temari la había vendado, no creía que con eso no se le infectaría la herida en el camino.

Cuando el equipo Gai y Shikamaru llegaron a la aldea todos los ninjas médicos que había se encontraban ocupados. Y aunque la joven no supiera hacer ningún ninjutsu médico, la ayudó con todas sus fuerzas. Después de todo era una aliada.

Shikamaru vió como una chica rubia corría hacia ellos junto con otro ninja. Pensó que tal vez se les hubiese quedado algo o tendrían un nuevo mensaje sobre la aldea de Konoha.

—¡Tenten-San! —Gritó Temari, lo que provocó que lo que restaba del equipo la voltearan a ver— ¡Tenten-san, traje a un ninja médico, él se encargará mejor de tus heridas!

—¡Tranquila! No es necesario, en serio ya me siento mucho mejor...

—No te sobre esfuerces Tenten, deja que te revise —Dijo Maito Gai al ver la actitud terca de su alumna.

—¡Pero enserio me siento bien! ¡Aparte vamos a llegar tar...

No alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que cayó al suelo débil.

—¡M...Mierda! —Intentó ponerse en pie pero le fue imposible, de repente toda la fuerza que le quedaba en su brazo sano se había desvanecido. Sintió como alguien a sus espaldas la cogió de la cadera y la alzó muy fácilmente. Haciéndola sentir indefensa y como una niña pequeña que necesitara cuidados.

—¡Pero si eres... Temari ayúdala ahora por favor! ¡Estas demasiado pálida Tenten! ¡No sé de ninjutsu médico, pero lo que sé es que has perdido demasiada sangre! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que te sentías así? –Dijo un preocupado Neji al tenerla en sus brazos.

Tenten se ruborizó, ¿Por qué? ¿Por Neji? ¿Por qué lo tenía tan cerca? ¿Por qué estaba angustiado por su salud? Solo se preocupaba de ella porque eran amigos. No podría meterse falsas ideas a su cabeza. Y aparte a ella no le gustaba Neji, solo lo respetaba y admiraba.

Que estúpida se sentía. Ahora los había hecho preocupar a todos, y era exactamente lo contrario a lo que quería. Era cierto que no se había levantado del todo bien. Pero no pensó que perdería tanta sangre. Miro su brazo; Mierda. Las vendas estaban a rebosar de sangre y su brazo le dolía demasiado.

Neji la dejó suavemente en el suelo y el ninja médico se acercó a Tenten un tanto inseguro, ya que ésta tenía una cara de pocos amigos. Después de usar su ninjutsu le aplicó un ungüento y le cambió las vendas por unas nuevas y limpias.

—Ahora será cuestión de días para que cicatrice —Comentó el ninja cuando ya había terminado de curarla.

—¡Gracias! Ahora ya pueden irse —Comentó Temari.

—No nos habíamos dado cuenta —Dijo Shikamaru sarcásticamente burlándose de la rubia.

—¡Cállate! Señor problemático lo uno, problemático lo otro —Contestó la rubia mientras se despedía y se iba con el ninja— ¡Saludos de parte de mí y de mis hermanos a Naruto, a Sakura y a todos en la villa!

Shikamaru vió como la pareja se alejaba y se sintieron sus celos en el tono de su voz cuando dijo:

—¡Vámonos!

Neji cogió la mano de Tenten y la estaba ayudando a pararse delicadamente, cuando la joven se dio cuenta del tono que había empleado Shikamaru y decidió hacerle una pequeña broma.

—Pensándolo bien estaba guapo aquel ninja.

Si las miradas mataran Tenten tendría clavados unos cuantos kunais en este momento.

·

[...]

·

—Bienvenido Sai-kun.

—Gracias.

Sai traía nuevamente su libreta de dibujos y observaba detenidamente una rosa blanca, que le había llamado la atención. Sus pétalos se veían tan delicados y tan suaves, se veía perfecta.

—¿Te gusta?

—Es hermosa. ¿Cuánto cuesta? —Dijo Sai buscando en su maleta dinero.

—Es tuya. Te la regalo —Contestó la joven de ojos azules.

—Gra... ¿Estás bien? —El joven no la había mirado hasta hace un momento. Y lo que vio le preocupo. Ino se encontraba cansada, su ropa (Usualmente impecable) se encontraba llena de tierra y su cabello... No estaba mucho mejor.

Ino se sintió muy avergonzada. Nunca había estado así. Pero ya que Sakura se había ido corriendo dejando la floristería hecha un desastre, le había tocado organizar todo sola; y minutos antes de que Sai llegara había colocado una planta en lo alto de una estantería, pero ésta se cayó encima de Ino haciendo que se ensuciara de tierra. Era tanta su amargura que hasta había pensado en cerrar la tienda, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había llegado Sai.

—E… Estoy bien. Simplemente me cayó una planta encima y... —Su voz sonaba nerviosa y sus manos temblorosas cogían su cabello y quitaban pedazos de tierra que habían quedado enredados. —Pues como vez no he podido organizar la tienda y mi papa me va a matar...

—Te ayudo…—Susurró Sai.

—Perdón, No te escuché.

—Te ayudo. —Repitió ahora más seguro.

Ino lo miró directamente a los ojos. Nunca lo había hecho. Tenía unos ojos tan oscuros, tan enigmáticos y al mismo tiempo eran atrayentes.

—Gracias…

·

[...]

·

—¡Hokage-Sama! —Llegó corriendo Shizune a la oficina, la cual la puerta derrumbada por Sakura, estaba siendo reparada por Yamato— ¡Buenas tardes Yamato-San! —Saludó esta— ¡Tengo algo que contarle urgente!

—¡Yamato acaba de explicarme la situación!

—¿Y qué hará al respecto Tsunade-sama?

—Creo que esta misión es de rango B e incluso podría llegar a ser de rango A.

—Estamos hablando de nada más y nada menos de un ninja que ha asesinado a muchos otros ninjas con tal de saquear templos sagrados importantes —Comentó Yamato.

—Muchas personas han dicho que debería estar en el Libro Bingo.

—¿Tan peligroso es?

—Así parece.

Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y bajó su cabeza tomando una decisión.

—Convoquen a los 12 de Konoha y a Sai. A más tardar en una semana tendrán que partir hacia la frontera con la aldea de la lluvia. Los habitantes de una pequeña ciudad han pedido ninjas con mucha experiencia para proteger un templo sagrado, el cual está lleno de estatuas de oro y diamantes.  
»Dicen que es un lugar perfecto el cual cumple con las expectativas de este criminal.

—¿Y por qué pide tantos ninjas Tsunade-Sama? Además Sasuke-kun hasta ahora volvió a la aldea y sería algo precipitado.

—Confío en él, y por eso les estoy dando una semana de plazo. Y la razón por la que convoca tantos ninjas es porque estamos hablando de un posible candidato al libro Bingo. Tenemos que tomar bastantes precauciones, —Tsunade suspiro y mirando a Yamato ordenó— Por favor informa a todos. El equipo Gai y Shikamaru se encuentran en una misión, pero no tardarán en volver.

—Si señora.

Yamato desapareció en tan solo un segundo. Buscando por cada rincón de Konoha a todos los ninjas implicados en esta misión.

Sin saber que lo que vendría a continuación, sería una de las misiones más difíciles que les hubiese tocado afrontar.


	5. Capítulo 3 (El comienzo de la misión)

Porque el amor es así [Naruto Fanfic]

 _ **"En la vida todos tenemos un secreto inconfesable, un arrepentimiento irreversible, un sueño inalcanzable y un amor inolvidable."**_

Yamato encontró al equipo 7 nuevamente reunido, comiendo ramen y hablando de recuerdos que el tiempo había dejado atrás.

Sakura y Naruto estaban muy animados contándole a Sasuke todos los cambios que habían pasado en el mundo ninja, más que todo en la aldea de Konoha. Le contaron que había un nuevo compañero de equipo llamado Sai, que Gaara se había convertido en Kazekage, que todos se habían convertido en chunin a excepción de Naruto y el mismo Sasuke, que Neji, Temari y Kankuro habían logrado convertirse en Jounins y muchas otras cosas más.

No sabía porque cada vez que Sakura le hablaba se formaba un pequeño rubor en el rostro de Sasuke, sentía como su corazón no latía de manera natural, sino que se aceleraba con cada mirada de esta, con cada suspiro, con cada roce de sus pieles...

Sakura no se quedaba atrás. Aunque ya había madurado y se sentía más capaz... Su voz temblaba cada vez que el Uchiha sonreía. Se había propuesto a que su orgullo predominaría un poco y no dejaría que la sedujese muy fácil.

 _"Si es que me seduce"_ Pensó con aire pesimista.

Naruto mientras hablaba y reía junto con sus dos mejores amigos, comía y comía. Hacía mucho tiempo no estaba con Sasuke y tendría que aprovecharlo al máximo.

—¡Hey! Naruto, Sakura —Saludó Yamato al encontrarlos —Tú debes ser Sasuke-Kun ¿cierto?, me llamo Yamato. Soy un capitán temporal del equipo Kakashi.

—Y es nuestro amigo. —Agregó Sakura sonriendo. Lo que provocó en Sasuke un leve cosquilleo.

—Tienen una nueva misión —Comentó sonriendo mientras Sakura y Naruto gruñían —Y sí, eso también te incluye Sasuke-Kun —Agregó al ver como Sasuke decía "Hmp" y dirigía su mirada hacia otro lado.

En los tres ninjas se dibujó una sonrisa nostálgica, volverían a tener una misión juntos. Para recordar viejos tiempos. Aunque después Naruto se dio cuenta del estado del joven que se encontraba a su lado y...

—¡Pero si Sasuke acabo de regresar a la aldea! —Protestó. No dejaría que su amigo fuera tan débil hacia una misión.

—Tsunade-Sama les ha dado un plazo máximo de una semana. Solo les estoy informando. Al igual ustedes no van a ser los únicos involucrados.

—¿De qué hablas? —Preguntó un confundido Naruto —¿Acaso no era solo el equipo Kakashi?

—Yo nunca dije eso Naruto-Kun —Le respondió calmadamente Yamato —Les repito, no solo son ustedes. Vendrán los 12 de Konoha y Sai. Es una misión de alto riesgo, por eso los dejaremos recuperarse y prepararse muy bien.

—¿Acaso ninguno de ustedes ira con nosotros Yamato-Sempai?

—Ninguno —Le aseguró este —. Todos tendremos diferentes misiones y aparte creo que ustedes son lo suficientemente grandes como para cuidarse solos.

Sakura le susurró algo imperceptible a Naruto en el oído, lo que provocó una mirada malhumorada y esquiva de Sasuke.

El joven de ojos azules se puso serio y asintió.

—Tengo que avisarle a los demás grupos, ¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió Yamato.

—Voy contigo —Le dijo Naruto.

Con la sola idea de que los dos iban a quedarse solos, Sasuke agarró su túnica con fuerza, apretó sus ojos y se despidió de Naruto. No sabía, enserio que no sabía porque su antigua compañera hacía que se sonrojara. Era cierto que la había extrañado bastante, y al verla así, tan cambiada, tan hermosa...

 _"Doy pena"_ Pensó

·

[...]

·

—¡Hinata! —Gritó Kiba.

—No tienes por qué gritar. Podemos entrar a buscarla —Le sugirió un callado y sereno Shino, al ver lo que estaba haciendo su compañero de equipo.

Habían quedado de reunirse para entrenar todos juntos. Normalmente Hinata era siempre la que llegaba temprano; pero esta vez se le había hecho extremadamente tarde. Tanto que hasta sus compañeros de equipo fueron hasta su casa a buscarla.

—¡Kiba-Kun! ¡Shino-Kun! ¡Akamaru! —Gritaba Hinata corriendo desde las espaldas de estos.

Los dos ninjas y el gran perro la voltearon a mirar un poco confundidos.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! —Les decía mientras su mano tocaba su pecho y su respiración volvía a la normalidad —¡Me encontraba ayudando a mi hermana a entrenar y enserio se me hizo muy tarde!, de verdad lo lamento —Y hacía leves inclinaciones con su cuerpo.

—No te preocupes Hinata, tampoco es que hayas llegado muy tarde, nosotros acabamos de llegar también ¿cierto Shino? —Dijo un sonriente Kiba mientras le daba codazos a las costillas de su compañero para que él también colaborara.

—¿hmmm? S...si claro —Contesto distraído.

—¡Hinata! ¡Kiba! ¡Shino! ¡Akamaru! —Se escuchó una voz muy conocida para ellos que provenía del lado norte de la aldea.

Todos se giraron un poco y pudieron ver a Naruto corriendo mientras los saludaba.

—Hola —Saludó cuando ya se encontraba cerca de ellos— ¿Están ocupados?

—La verdad es que tenemos que ir a ent... —Empezó a decir Kiba.

—¿Qué paso Naruto-kun? —Preguntó Hinata un tanto ruborizada. Kiba se quedó atónito mientras que Shino y Naruto la miraban con sorpresa.

Ella nunca antes había interrumpido a alguien, y mucho menos le había dicho algo a Naruto sin tartamudear.

El Uzumaki movió su cabeza despejando de su mente lo que acababa de suceder y les dijo:

—Tenemos una misión

—¿Tenemos? —Preguntó Kiba

—¿Una Misión? —Preguntó Shino

—¿Juntos? —Preguntó Hinata

—Así es. Nos necesitan a todos los 12 de Konoha y Sai. Tenemos una misión de rango muy alto y como tenemos a un genin y la mayoría son chunin —Se escuchó un leve "ja" por parte de Kiba, pero Naruto no le puso atención en lo más mínimo —Estamos lo suficientemente capacitados para capturar a un criminal muy poderoso e inteligente, según le dijo la abuela Tsunade a Yamato-Sempai. Y... Me falta algo...

—¿Tenemos que partir ya? —Preguntó Shino.

—¡Eso era lo que se me había olvidado! Partimos en una semana, nos dejaron plazo para descansar y alistarnos. Yamato-Sempai les está avisando a los demás.

Naruto miro a Hinata, sus ojos chocaron por un preciado segundo. Él sintió una especie de carga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo y de un momento a otro se sonrojó. Hinata sintió algo parecido, lo cual no era nada nuevo para ella, bajó su mirada avergonzada.

—Bueno —Dijo Kiba cortando el pesado silencio —vamos a entrenar entonces.

—S...Sí.

 _"Tienes que dejar de tartamudear Hinata"_ Se dijo a sí misma.

—Adiós Naruto-Kun —Se despidió Shino

—Adiós Naruto, nos vemos en una semana —Dijó Kiba

—Ad...—Naruto cogió la mano de Hinata y le entrego un anillo.

—¿Y esto? —Dijo Hinata temblando y muy sonrojada, pero cuando lo vio bien se llevó una gran decepción.

—Venía para acá y me encontré con tu hermana, me dijo que te entregara este anillo.

—Si... me lo había quitado para entrenar con Hanabi. Gracias.

El anillo se lo había regalado Kurenai cuando su padre la cambió por Hanabi y la dejó al cuidado de la que ahora era su maestra. *— _No_ _te preocupes_ _preciosa_ , _vamos a entrenar juntas y a_ _hacernos mucho_ _más_ _fuertes_.*  
Siempre lo guardaba en un bolsillo secreto que tenía su saco, y se lo ponía cuando descansaba de las misiones. Era muy importante para ella.

—Ahora sí, adiós Naruto-Kun —Hinata guardo el anillo, levanto su cabeza y le sonrió. No quería seguir avergonzándose ni tampoco ser tan insegura. El cambio no sería fácil, pero ella estaría dispuesta a intentarlo.

—Adiós...Hinata —Susurró Naruto mientras la miraba alejarse. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro inconscientemente. ¿Por qué sentía todo esto?

·

[...]

·

Yamato ya le había informado a Choji, y sin embargo no encontraba a Ino.

Se le ocurrió que tal vez podría estar en la floristería Yamanaka. Pero cuando entró se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Sai atendiendo a una señora.

—¿Sai? —Preguntó Yamato ya que no creía que ese verdaderamente fuera su compañero de equipo.

—Oh Yamato-Sempai...—Murmuro Sai un poco ruborizado, él quería evitar que lo vieran en esa posición.

—Agradece que fui yo el que te encontró en esta posición y no Naruto, pero... ¿Por qué estas acá? Y ¿dónde está Ino?

—Ino está adentro cambiándose porque tuvo un pequeño accidente con una planta, y yo la estoy ayudando.

Yamato noto algo raro en Sai, aparte de que este no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos y se ruborizó más de lo que estaba cuando habló sobre Ino, tenía un cambio físico llamativo.

— ¿Te arreglaste Sai?

Pero antes de que Sai pudiera decir algo, Ino llego corriendo.

—Gracias Sai-Kun —Se dio cuenta de que Yamato se encontraba ahí también y lo saludo— Hola Yamato-Sensei ¿Se le ofrece algo?

—Hola Ino, te estaba buscando por todos lados. Aprovechare que Sai también está...

Después de que Yamato les explicó la misión y el plazo que tenían para empezar a hacerla. Se fue sin antes comprar una bella Orquídea que se encontraba en un estante cerca de ellos.

—Gracias y adiós Yamato-Sensei —Se despidió Ino.

—Se está haciendo muy tarde creo que yo también me voy— Le dijo Sai.

—Oh... está bien —Ino se entristeció un poco, pero la luna estaba alumbrando el cielo y sabía que era hora de despedirse— Adiós Sai-Kun, y nuevamente gracias por ayudarme.

—Si necesitas algo, lo que sea y que quede a mi alcance, me lo pides —Le dedicó una sonrisa y se fue.

Ino sintió unas mariposas en el estómago y sonrió. Creyó que Sai era uno de esos tipos callados y malhumorados como Sasuke, pero era lo contrario. Y eso le gustaba aún más.

·

[...]

·

—Ne...Neji ya llegamos a la aldea, no hay necesidad de que me sigas cargando —Dijo Tenten al ver que ya estaban en Konoha y el Hyuga no la soltaba ni para respirar.

—Te voy a llevar a tu casa.

— ¡Creo que ya me siento lo suficientemente bien! —Exclamó la chica a punto de perder la paciencia. Se sentía como una niña pequeña y eso sí que la molestaba bastante.

— ¡Solo estoy preocupado por ti! —Le dijo Neji adoptando el mismo tono de voz que Tenten— ¡Pero si tanto quieres que te suelte adelante! —Soltó a la chica, la cual desprevenida cayó en todo el suelo dándose un golpe seco en el trasero.

— ¡Auch Neji! —Le gritó está parándose con el brazo sano— ¡No te pedí que me llevarás, Y entiendo que estés preocupado por mí, pero no era para tener que tratarme como una niña pequeña!

Neji ni se inmutó. Apretó sus puños y miró a Tenten con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Los encontré! —Naruto llegó corriendo con su típica personalidad entusiasta —¿Hasta ahora llegan cierto? Y ¿Dónde están el cejotas y el maestro cejotas?

—Lee, Gai-Sensei y Shikamaru ya se fueron a sus casas a descansar. ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Tenten

—No quiero ir hasta cada casa así que ustedes les van a decir —les ordenó Naruto antes de que pudiesen protestar —. Tenemos una misión...

Después de que Naruto les explicó todo. Neji asintió y se fue sin despedirse de Tenten.

A la joven no es que le importará mucho la actitud de su compañero. Se limitó a comunicarle a Naruto lo ocurrido con su brazo y también se fue.

—Me parece que llegue en un mal momento —Se dijo el Uzumaki incómodo.

·

[...]

·

* **Una semana después***

Todos se encontraban reunidos en la entrada de la aldea esperando a Naruto.

Tenten ya se había recuperado casi que por completo, a excepción de que todavía no tenía la fuerza de su brazo izquierdo totalmente recuperada, y que sentía unas fuertes punzadas de dolor en la zona de la cortada.

—Deberíamos ir adelante y que nos alcance después —Sugirió Kiba.

—Siempre llega tarde, no es que sea nuevo de él —Dijo bostezando Sakura.

—Pero vayamos caminando un poco —Aconsejó Neji seco.

En la semana que había pasado, no se había hablado con Tenten para nada, y su actitud era muy amarga hacia todo el mundo.

Para Tenten esa actitud era muy infantil de parte de un supuesto "genio" así que verdaderamente nunca le tomo importancia.

—Sí —Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

Empezaron a caminar hacia las afueras,

Hasta que...

— ¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! —Se escuchó.

Todos voltearon a mirar a Naruto, el cual venia corriendo con un pedazo de una bola de arroz en su boca.

" _Menos mal_ " pensó Hinata.

— ¿Se te pegaron las cobijas? Idiota —Le preguntó burlonamente Sasuke.

—Esto... —Dijo Naruto mientras pensaba una excusa convincente para responderle a su amigo.

—Hola —Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas que hizo sobresaltar a todos.

—No me digan que es... —dijo Shikamaru.

—Hola bebe llorón —Saludó burlona Temari.

—Hola Temari-Chan —Saludó Tenten— ¿Qué haces por acá?

—Me mandaron a su misión. Dijeron que era mejor tener dos Jounins, por si acaso.

— ¡Qué bueno! —Exclamó Ino —Entre más mujeres mejor.

—Pienso exactamente lo mismo —Comentó Temari mientras le hacia una mueca burlona a Shikamaru.

—Entonces vamos. —Esta vez fue Kiba quien hablo.

—Sí- —Asintieron todos esta vez.

Y empezaron a correr hacia el lugar en donde los necesitaban...

·

[...]

·

Todos se encontraban corriendo por los arboles precaviéndose de que no cayeran en trampas con el Byakugan de Neji y Hinata.

— ¡Hey Hinata! —La llamó Naruto.

— ¿Q...qué pasó?

 _"¡Tienes que dejar de hacer eso de una buena vez!"_ Se regañó a sí misma.

—Mmmm Hinata —Empezó Naruto intentando sacar tema de conversación, no sabía porque sentía la necesidad de hablarle— ¿Quién te dio ese anillo?

—Esto... Me lo regalo Kurenai-Sensei.

Por estar entretenidos los dos en esta conversación no escucharon la señal de **ALTO** por parte de Neji. Hinata para nada precavida había desactivado su Byakugan.

Y ambos cayeron en un agujero muy profundo.

Naruto sintió el duro suelo golpeándole su espalda y quitándole todo el aire de sus pulmones. Cuando vio que Hinata iba a caer encima de él, no pudo hacer absolutamente nada.

¡PUM!

En ese instante sintió todo el peso de la joven caer sobre sus costillas.

— ¿Es...tas... bi...en Hi... —Tomó aire pero sus pulmones le ardieron—...nata?

—Na...Naruto-...Kun... —Hinata cayó inconsciente en ese mismo momento. Aunque el cuerpo de Naruto había hecho que el golpe no fuera tan duro, no sirvió de mucho.

Naruto acarició la cabeza de Hinata

 _"¿Moriremos aquí?"_ pensó.

Y luego cayó en el mismo estado que ella...


	6. Capítulo 4 (Mi salvadora)

Porque el amor es así [Naruto Fanfic]

 _ **"No hay ser humano por cobarde que sea que no pueda convertirse en un héroe por amor" -Platón.**_

Despertaron al tiempo en una habitación oscura, a excepción de una leve luz que alumbraba directamente la pared que quedaba a sus espaldas. Respiraban agitadamente aunque raramente no les dolía nada y se sentían como en un sueño.

Naruto se levantó primero un poco atontado, miro directamente a la luz y esta lo cegó. Parpadeo un par de veces y luego le tendió la mano a Hinata para ayudarla a levantarse del duro suelo.

— ¿En dónde estamos? —Preguntó la joven mientras miraba a luz por si podía encontrar alguna pista que le sirviera de ayuda.

—No tengo la más mínima idea. — Respondió Naruto mientras buscaba alguna puerta que los guiara a la salida de esa oscura habitación.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata!... —Escucharon como los llamaban, la voz era como la de un niño, suave y melodiosa, pero nada parecida a la de ninguna de sus compañeros.

— ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Hinata suavemente y con precaución— ¿A dónde estamos? ¿Por qué nos encontramos aquí Naruto-Kun y yo? ¿Dónde se encuentran todos los dem...

— ¡No me gustan que me hagan preguntas! —Interrumpió la misteriosa voz a Hinata, la cual se había tornado de un tono ronco y brusco, como la de alguien mayor— Y no los he llamado a responderles preguntas, solo les estoy avisando que tengan mucha precaución y no sigan adelante, ¡unos debiluchos como ustedes que cayeron en una trampa tan fácilmente no podrán derrotarnos ni aunque lo sueñen!

— ¡No nos sub... —Hinata le cogió la mano a Naruto interrumpiendo sus palabras y haciéndole un leve seña de silencio.

Naruto quedó impactado, Hinata nunca lo había interrumpido y mucho menos le había hecho callar.

—¿Se deben preguntar como he podido hablarles? —Les dijo la voz volviendo a so tono de niño— ¡Pues nunca lo descubrirán! —Su tono ronco apareció de nuevo, parecía cómo sí le estuviesen hablando dos personas al mismo a tiempo— ¡Les advierto, si siguen adelante morirán todos!

Entonces Naruto y Hinata sintieron un fuerte mareo, no podían sostenerse en pie. Cayeron rendidos, pero cogidos de la mano; y nuevamente volvieron a estar inconscientes.

·

[...]

·

— ¡Hey! Naruto ¡Hey despierta! —Escuchó como lo llamaba Sakura desde el ensueño— ¡Naruto!

En ese instante él abrió los ojos, vio como la joven de cabello rosa lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa.

— ¡Oigan todos Naruto despertó! —Les aviso. El joven intentó levantarse pero todo su cuerpo le dolía inmensamente. Respiró profundamente, miró a su lado buscando a la chica que había caído junto a él, pero cuándo no la vio comenzó a desesperarse.

—Sa...Sakura-chan —Apretó sus dientes, le dolía hasta hablar— ¿Do... donde es...ta Hinata?

—Basta Naruto, no hables más. —Le dijo esta tiernamente.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! —Empezó a gritar Naruto. Así le doliera, él se sentía culpable, ya que fue Naruto la persona que había desconcentrado a Hinata y por lo tanto había hecho que los dos cayeran en esa estúpida trampa.

— ¡Cálmate Naruto! —Le gritó Sakura— ¡Hinata está estable! A ella ya la subimos, solo faltas tú.

A Naruto la palabra "estable" no lo tranquilizó en lo absoluto, al contrarió lo preocupó todavía más.

—¿Esta consiente? —Preguntó.

—Esto... —Sakura miró hacia otro lado. Una muy mala señal.

— ¡Naruto Despertaste! —Se escuchó la voz de Ino proveniente de la espalda de Sakura. Esta agradeció al cielo que la hubiese interrumpido, no quería decirle a Naruto que Hinata estaba gravemente herida.

—Venimos a ponerte en la camilla Naruto —Sasuke llegó bajando unas escaleras junto con Sai.

— ¿De dónde sacaron las escaleras? —Preguntó Naruto olvidando un momento la situación de Hinata.

—Tenten —Respondió Ino mirándolo con un poco de ternura (no muy reconocida en ella)— Uso su jutsu de invocación y nos trajo la escalera... y como no es ninja medico porque no tiene un buen control de Chakra —Sakura la miro enojada, Tenten no tenía la culpa— Se especializó en invocar también suplementos médicos, y gracias a eso pudimos vendarte.

—Esa chica fue de mucha ayuda —Comentó Sasuke.

— ¡Menos mal a ti no te paso nada Naruto-Kun! —Comenzó a hablar Sai— Apenas ustedes cayeron, se activaron papeles bombas qué provocaron una gran avalancha, la cual tapó el agujero dónde ustedes estaban a excepción de un pequeño orificio en el cual cupo perfectamente la escalera de Tenten-San... Cuando bajamos a buscarlos encontramos a Hinata-San encima de ti, y por lo tanto a ella fue a la que le cayeron todas las rocas de la avalancha. Con su cuerpo te protegió Naruto-Kun.

—Pe...Pero como te dije antes Hinata ya está fuera de peligro. —Dijo Sakura ante la expresión de Naruto y mirando mal a Sai.

Naruto apretó los puños. ¿Por qué ella? ¿Porque la dulce Hinata? ¿Por qué no él? Hubiese podido recuperarse rápido o su cuerpo hubiese resistido todavía más.

—Bueno, te vamos a llevar Naruto —Le dijo Sasuke tratando de que olvidara el tema, sabía que Naruto se sentía culpable y eso a él lo hacía sentirse un tanto triste.

Entré los 4 levantaron a Naruto y lo pusieron en la camilla.

— ¡Puedes llevártelo ahora Shino-Kun! —Gritó Ino.

Todos se alejaron un poco y Naruto sintió como la camilla comenzó a elevarse.

Gracias a los insectos de Shino no tuvieron la necesidad de tener que llevar a Naruto por las escaleras.

Naruto sintió temor, pero no tenía ganas ni de gritar siquiera. Tan solo quería ver a Hinata y asegurarse por sí mismo de que por lo menos se encontraba fuera de peligro como le había dicho su amiga.

Y entonces la camilla llego a la superficie limpiamente.

A pesar del dolor que recorrió por todo su cuerpo, Naruto se levantó buscando a Hinata.

— ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! —Volvió a gritar, con la esperanza de que esta vez lo escuchara.

— ¡Hey Naruto! —Gritó Kiba mientras venia corriendo junto con Akamaru, Shino y Tenten.

—No te esfuerces, por favor —Le dijo Tenten— Van a ser en vano. Hinata no se encuentra acá. Lee y Neji la están llevando a la aldea más cercana. Porque en este momento tenemos que ir hasta el lugar de la misión y obviamente completarla, así que en su estado Hinata se consideraría una especie de carg...

—Silencio Tenten —Le susurró Kiba al oído. Precaviéndose de la actitud de Naruto.

— ¿Y quién la cuidará? —Preguntó Naruto ignorando las últimas palabras de Tenten.

—Tú —Le respondió Shikamaru desde la sombra de un árbol— Sabemos que te recuperas muy rápido, pero tú también estas herido, así qué lo mejor es dejarlos a ustedes dos y no tener que volver a reparar huesos rotos.

—Eso tampoco es que haya sonado mejor de lo que dije —Le susurró Tenten.

—Está bien, sé que mi deber en este momento es cuidar de Hinata —Entre Sai y Sasuke lo ayudaron a ponerse en pie, Naruto escuchó el crujir de cada hueso de su columna vertebral- Después de todo ella me protegió... Es mi salvadora.

—Te dibujaré un tigre, para qué te lleve en su lomo y no tengas la necesidad de caminar —Le dijo Sai.

No se demoró mucho dibujando, entré Kiba y Shino lo ayudaron a subirse. Y justo cuando ya se iba a ir...

—Prométeme que vas a estar bien —Le dijo Sakura con tono de preocupación.

Sasuke llegó y cogió el hombro de Sakura; en este simple toque los dos sintieron una atracción magnética tan fuerte que no pudieron evitarlo, Sus manos se entrelazaron.

—Lo estaré —Naruto miró a sus dos amigos cogidos de la mano y le dio nostalgia, pero de un momento a otro se acordó de lo que había pasado antes de despertarse —¡Hey, escúchenme todos! —Los llamó— Recordé que cuando estaba inconsciente tuve una especie de sueño, Hinata y yo estábamos en un cuarto muy oscuro. Y una voz muy parecida a la de un niño nos advirtió que no siguiéramos adelante, sé que esto no debería preocuparnos. Pero solo se los digo por precaución.

Todos quedaron un poco pasmados, si el enemigo fue capaz de sacar del juego a Naruto y Hinata en una sola movida, y aparte pudo entrar en sus sueños... Ha de ser muy fuerte.

— ¡Me voy! —Les dijo Naruto sonriendo, aunque después se puso serio— ¡Y que lo que le hicieron a Hinata no quede en vano!

Y Naruto partió hacia la dirección que le indicaron.

·

[...]

·

Más tarde en el camino se encontró con Neji y Rock Lee, estos le dieron la dirección del lugar en donde se encontraba Hinata.

Le dijeron con detalles el estado de la joven, al proteger a Naruto le habían caído piedras en la espalda, estas le rompieron las costillas y le perforaron un pulmón. Si hubieran llegado un segundó más tarde, posiblemente Hinata hubiese muerto.

Gracias a Sakura con su ninjutsu médico y a Tenten que tenía las herramientas necesarias, se pudo salvar y ahora estaba en un estado estable, aun que seguía inconsciente. Si no despertaba el otro día, a Hinata se le consideraría en estado de coma...

Naruto les agradeció y se fue directo a la aldea.

Neji se encontraba muy preocupado por su prima, pero al igual iba a ir a la misión, tenía la esperanza de que Naruto la cuidase muy bien y se despertará. Y tal vez tuviese la razón.

·

[...]

·

— Bueno, sigamos y la próxima vez tengamos más precaución por favor, ya no contamos con dos de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, no quiero más perdidas. —Dijo Temari liderando al grupo ya que Neji todavía no había llegado. Y ella era la segunda al mando.

— ¿No vamos a esperar a Lee y a Neji? —Preguntó Tenten.

— Nos alcanzarán más tarde —Respondió Temari— No podemos perder más tiempo.

— No perdimos el tiempo, fue una calamidad —Le dijo Shikamaru.

— Si como sea, ¿Shino tus insectos nos podrían ayudar ya que no tenemos los ojos de Neji?

— Claro, solo déjamelo a mí. —Respondió este mientras empezaba a hacer su trabajo.

·

[...]

·

Neji y Rock Lee llegaron justo cuando se avecinaba la segunda trampa. Shino fue el primero en presentirla, y luego Neji la vio con sus ojos perlados.

Una gran caja metálica se encontró al frente de ellos, por dentro tenía cadenas de diferentes tamaños.

— ¡Alto! —Gritó Neji— No sabemos que pueda ser eso, así que tengamos precaución.

Apenas Neji término de decir esto, las cadenas empezaron a moverse, parecían serpientes.

El joven vio lo que se avecinaba y les indico a todos que saltaran hacia el árbol más cercano.

Las cadenas los siguieron como imanes.

— ¡Sepárense! —ordenó Neji.

Shikamaru puso atención a lo que hacía cada cadena.

Neji daba órdenes hacia todos, y la mayoría corrían hacia los adentros del bosque, pero las cadenas no se detenían, los perseguían por todos lados, y ya casi que los estaban alcanzando.

 _"Piensa_ _Shikamaru,_ _piensa"_

Y fue como si se le hubiera encendido un bombillo interior, tenía una teoría de cómo funcionaban las cadenas.

No supo porque miro instintivamente a Temari. Esta también lo observo y cuando se dieron cuenta de que los dos estaban pensando lo mismo, asintieron.

Temari cogió su gigante abanico y con una ráfaga de aire muy fuerte logro que la cadena que la perseguía volara junto con unos cuantos troncos que había alcanzado a cortar. Pero sabía que esta volvería.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Shikamaru y a la de este también le lanzó una gran ráfaga de aire.

— Tenemos tiempo, ¿Quién será la carnada? —Le preguntó Shikamaru.

— Yo, pero asegúrate de que Neji lo vea —Le contesto Temari maldiciendo en su interior, se supone que no habrían más perdidas— Si no funciona, estoy muerta.

— Ten cuidado.

— Tú también bebe llorón.

— Está bien —La cadena de Temari ya volvía y la de Shikamaru no se demoraría mucho.

Salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraba Neji.

Temari empezó a irse hacia un claro del bosque para que la mayoría la pudieran ver. Su cadena se acercaba peligrosamente, como una serpiente en busca de su presa.

Entonces Shikamaru alcanzo a avisarle a Neji justo en el momento en el que Temari cayó en el piso y se quedó quieta como si hubiese muerto.

El joven aguanto la respiración, esperando que la arriesgada idea de los dos no terminara en un desastroso resultado.

Y para alegría de Shikamaru, la cadena de Temari paso de largo.

— ¡Funcionó! ¡Mierda funciono! —Gritó contento.

Neji entendió a la perfección toda. Las cadenas reaccionaban al sonido, por eso fue que cuando Temari cayó como muerta y en total silencio, la cadena paso de largo.

— Creo que ya sabes que hacer Shikamaru. —Le dijo sonriendo ante la acción de su amigo.

— ¡Jutsu de posesión de sombras! —Unos hilos negros, silencioso y agiles como las arañas, empezaron a dirigirse a cada uno de los que se encontraban allí.

Todos imitaron la pose de Shikamaru, se quedaron quietos, y casi que sin respirar, el único que no estaba en el jutsu de Shikamaru era Akamaru. Pero este se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y también se había quedado quieto.

Ino estaba encima de una rama cuándo la alcanzó la posesión, contra su voluntad queda totalmente quieta y la rama no aguanto su peso, cayó al suelo sin poder evitarlo.

Shikamaru vio la escena y alcanzó a deshacer el jutsu, Una cadena se dirigió hacia Ino, está ya no alcanzaba a levantarse. Nadie había reaccionado rápido, a excepción de una persona.

— ¡Salta! —Le gritó Sai mientras caía adelante de ella junto con uno de sus tigres de tinta.

Ino obedeció la orden de Sai, aunque no quería que a este último le pasara algo.

Sai lanzó su tigre hacía la cadena la cual lo perforo y paso derecho, Sai se lanzó al suelo, se quedó quieto y callado.

Y nuevamente, la cadena paso de largo.

 _"Estamos_ _salvados"_

Era un silencio sepulcral; todas las cadenas habían perdido el rastro, vieron cómo se arrastraban de nuevo a la caja. Aunque de repente un pájaro que se encontraba cerca del claro donde se hallaba Temari, empezó a piar.

Automáticamente una cadena lo alcanzó y arrastro al pequeño animal hasta la caja. Esta se cerró y se escuchó un sonido horrible proveniente de ella. La caja se abrió nuevamente y todo lo que quedaba del pájaro eran unas bellas plumas azules regadas en el suelo, lo que les hizo darse cuenta de lo que les hubiese pasado si los atrapaban esas cadenas.

 _"Pero... ¿Qué clase de mecanismos usa esa caja?"_ Se preguntó Shikamaru confundido.

—Veo que hay dos de ustedes que sí piensan —Dijo la voz de un niño.

Todos voltearon a mirar a una pequeña figura que aparecía detrás de los árboles. Era un niño que no tenía más de 12 años, venía acompañado de una mariposa en su hombro y un joven como de unos 17.

—Pueden salir de ese jutsu —El joven se acercó a la caja y con un simple golpe todas las cadenas cayeron— Les advertimos a sus compañeros que no vinieran. Ahora tendrán que aceptar su muerte.

 **Hola :) Sé que este capítulo no tiene mucho de romance, pero esta historia también tendrá "Acción" (Si es que a mis escritos se les puede llamar así xD)**

 **Espero que les guste y que cumpla sus expectativas.**


	7. Capítulo 5 (Declaración de guerra)

Porque el amor es así [Naruto Fanfic]

 _ **"Amar es destruir y ser amado es ser destruido"**_

Todo se encontraba en silencio.

La mariposa que el niño tenía en su hombro salió en un vuelo elegante, movía sus alas tan sorprendentemente maravilloso... todos la miraron anonadados pero al mismo tiempo alertas.

Tenten cogió un kunai de su bolso y estaba preparada para darle al pequeño animal el golpe final; Pero entonces sintió la mano de alguien deteniéndola.

—No sabemos qué va a hacer, no vale la pena gastar un kunai en un animal que no nos afectara en nada. —Le susurró Neji.

— ¿No que tu orgullo de genio no te permitía hablarme? —Le contestó Tenten sin dejar de mirar a la mariposa ni un segundo.

— ¡Tenten no seas terca! Solo no lo...

El animal soltó un pequeño humo azul en medio de todos.

— ¡Tápensen la nariz y la boca! —Ordenó Temari mientras que con su abanico intentó alejar el humo.

Pero no ocurrió nada, el humo no se movió ni un solo centímetro. Al contrario, como Temari había usado sus dos manos para sostener su gigante abanico, no alcanzó a taparse la nariz y el humo penetro sus pulmones.

Esta vez verdaderamente había caído desmayada en el claro del bosque.

 _"¡Mierda Temari"_ Shikamaru quiso ayudarla, pero si el humo le alcanzaba seria en vano.

Luego fue Kiba quien intentando proteger a Akamaru no se tapó bien y los dos, amo y perro cayeron.

Neji cogió de la cintura a Tenten y saltó a la rama de un árbol alto, se dio cuenta que esta también había respirado de este aire ya que sus ojos se hallaban cerrados.  
En ese momento Sasuke, Rock Lee e Ino también cayeron, y más tarde el turno fue para Sai, Shino y Choji.

Los únicos que quedaban despiertos eran Shikamaru, Sakura y Neji.

—Se los dije... —escucharon la voz en su cabeza del niño y luego Shikamaru se desplomó.

—Morirán — Y lo último que vio Neji antes de caer inconsciente fue el rostro de Tenten en sus brazos.

·

[...]

·

— ¡Que somos estúpidos! —Escuchó entre sueños Neji.

Recordó todo y abrió sus ojos de repente.

Tenía una clase de mascara que le cubría su nariz y boca, no podía moverse ni un solo centímetro.  
A su lado se encontraba Tenten con los ojos cerrados y la misma mascara que él tenía; por impulso cogió su mano.

— ¡Y ahora no sé qué voy a hacer! Tal vez Tenten tenía la planta que tanto necesitamos para despertarlos. —Reconoció la voz, era de Sakura. Ella había sido la única a la cual no había visto desmayarse, pero lo raro era que estaba hablando con alguien, ¿Quién sería? ¿Acaso aparte de él, alguien más se había despertado?

No lo creyó posible ya que Neji solo respiró un poco, a comparación de los demás que sus pulmones se llenaron con el dañino humo.

—En la aldea de la arena hay muchos expertos haciendo estas cosas con humos, lo sé por experiencia propia, aunque no había conocido humo tan potente como para que mi hermana no fuera capaz de alejarlo con su jutsu.

—Ya antes había escuchado esta voz, intentó hacer memoria, hermana...hermana... ¡Kankuro! ¿Qué hacía hay?

—Pero al menos no era venenoso, creo que o tuvo compasión de nosotros o solo es un simple farsante— Le comentó Sakura.

— ¡Ahora que recuerdo creo haber traído unas plantas! tenía ese presentimiento cuando mi hermana se fue, por eso la seguí.

Cuando Sakura las vio agradeció al cielo. Entonces comenzó a hacer todo lo que era necesario para fabricar el antídoto.

— ¡Gracias Kankuro, nos salvaste!

—No te molestes Sakura-Chan, la verdad es que también los ayudo con otra intención...—Kankuro se ruborizó.

— ¿Te gusta alguien?—Le preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro— Si me lo dices... tal vez te pueda ayudar.

— Hmmm —Kankuro dudó en decirle, aunque no perdía nada— Esta bien, es Tenten...

·

[...]

·

Hinata abrió levemente los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el techo de color rosado crema encima suyo, después un agudo dolor por todo el cuerpo el cual hizo que soltara un leve sollozo, sintió un peso en su abdomen y su mano se levantó, sintió una cabellera despeinada.

— ¿Na...Naruto-Kun?

— ¡¿Hinata?! —Preguntó el rubio con su típico tono de alegría— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —esta vez su voz se ensombreció un poco.

— Me... Due...le todo...

— No te esfuerces Hinata, no quiero verte sufrir.

A Hinata estas palabras la hicieron olvidarse un momento de todo su dolor. Se dio cuenta de que estas palabras la ilusionaban y que su amor por Naruto era muy grande.

—Yo soy la que no...

— Gracias —La interrumpió Naruto— Gracias por haberme protegido, por culpa de eso ahora tienes bastantes huesos rotos...

— ¡No tienes por qué darme las gracias Naruto-Kun! Estoy segura de que tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

Nuevamente Naruto se volvió a sorprender, Hinata nunca había sido tan segura y eso la hacía ver hermosa.

—Pero ahora me siento culpable, estas en esa cama sin poder levantarte, con mucho dolor y yo solo... « _Te debo mi vida_ »

— ¿Y tú solo?...

—Gracias Hinata.

La joven no se había movido ni un solo segundo, cada vez que habló con Naruto miraba el techo.  
La verdad hacia un esfuerzo increíble, le dolía hasta hablar, le dolía mantener los ojos abiertos, le dolía que Naruto se sintiera culpable, le dolía que su amor no fuese correspondido.

·

[...]

·

Neji apretó la mano de Tenten, sintió en su interior una ira impresionante que estaba creciendo. No, no dejaría que Tenten se fuera de su lado. ¡Nunca!

—Ya está listo el antídoto, primero se la pondré a Neji ya que es el capitán.

Sintió los pasos que se acercaban y soltó la mano de Tenten, entonces decidió levantarse y Sakura dio un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Neji! ¿¡Pero cómo!?...

—Supongo que respire menos humo que los demás, así que los efectos no fueron tan duros. ¿Pero cómo te salvaste tu Sakura-San? —Preguntó Neji interesado e ignorando completamente la presencia de Kankuro.

—Cuando llegaron los que nos pusieron las trampas tuve un mal presentimiento. Así que decidí mirar la situación, cuando la mariposa voló y el humo apareció, me escondí lo más rápido que pude. Fui una tonta al no decirle a nadie que me acompañara —Sakura se dio una palmada en la frente, y después prosiguió— Cuando el humo desapareció ya ni el niño ni el joven estaban, pero no me había dado cuenta que en ese simple acto les habían robado la bolsa de armas a Choji, Rock Lee y Sasuke, le iban a robar el abanico a Temari pero creo que el niño se percató de que yo me encontraba a solo unos metros, y desaparecieron en la espesura del bosque. Y lo peor es que no pude hacer nada para evitarlo ya que no reaccione a tiempo.  
»Después llego Kankuro y me ayudó a ponerles mascaras para que su respiración fluyera mejor.

— ¿Desde cuándo estabas despierto? —Le preguntó Kankuro nervioso— ¿alcanzaste a escuchar algo?

Neji se lo pensó por un momento, miró a Tenten la cual se veía plácidamente dormida y sonrió con arrogancia.

—Lo suficiente como para declararte la guerra por el amor de Tenten.

Sakura miró a Neji con sorpresa, la verdad no se lo esperaba. Aunque pensándolo bien. Siempre se la pasaba con Tenten y tal vez una cosa haya llevado a la otra... ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan ciega para no darse cuenta?

—Te pido que esto no salga de nosotros Sakura-San, la guerra será interna —Le dijo Kankuro, aceptando la propuesta de Neji.

Este soltó una risita arrogante.

—Esta bien, seguiré con mi trabajo —Comentó Sakura para romper la tensión que se había formado.

Se sentía un poco celosa al ver como dos hombres se peleaban por Tenten, y viendo que esta no se esforzaba.  
Era poco femenina, se la pasaba entrenando y nunca había hablado de que le gustase alguien. Ella no era como Ino, Hinata o Sakura misma, Tenten era una de las ninjas más enigmáticas, pero tal vez la más valiente de todas.

" _Si_ _yo_ _fuera_ _hombre_ _a_ _mi_ _también_ _me_ _gustaría_ _Tenten_ " Pensó Sakura sonriendo.

Cuando ya habían despertado todos del ensueño les explicaron cómo fue que Sakura no fue afectada y el porqué de que Kankuro se encontrara con ellos.

— ¡Estúpido hermano! Hubieses sido de ayuda —Le regaño Temari luego de abrazarlo.

—Pero lo fui ¿no? —Protesto este.

—Sí que lo fuiste —Le dijo Sakura mientras le cogía el hombro cariñosamente.

Sasuke volteó a mirar a Sakura y justo esta se encontraba en una conversación muy interesante con Kankuro, ya que los dos estaban sonriendo.

—Hmp.

— ¡Ahora que ya todos estamos recuperados repartiremos nuestras armas ninjas para que a los que les robaron tengan algo con que defenderse! —Les aviso Neji a todos después de haber hablado con Shikamaru.

Sakura le dio a Sasuke la mitad de sus kunais y este se los recibió con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¿Y ahora que sucede? —Le preguntó Sakura fastidiada ante su actitud.

—Los dos le prometimos a Naruto que vengaríamos a Hinata, no que íbamos a entablar amistades del pasado —¡Mierda! Sasuke se dio cuenta de la obviedad de sus celos... ¿¡CELOS!?

— ¿Estas celoso Sasuke-Kun? —Le pregunto Sakura con una risita.

— Gracias por los Kunais — Dijo Sasuke seco y cambiando de tema.

Sakura le cogió su mano y Sasuke la miró a los ojos, un fugaz brillo apareció en estos y entonces él joven sintió que se derretía interiormente.

—Tú y yo los vengaremos, no te preocupes. —Susurró.

Sakura se había acercado inconscientemente hacia Sasuke y este también hacia ella. Sus respiraciones se habían mezclado y tan solo faltaban unos centímetros para que sus labios se encontrarán, sus ojos se cerraron, sus narices se rozaron y sus labios...

—Hmmm que pena interrumpirlos en su escena romántica pero ya nos vamos —Dijo Sai incómodo.

Ambos jóvenes abrieron sus ojos, al enterarse de que era lo que había acabado de ocurrir, se apartaron y ruborizaron.

Aunque en el interior maldijeron a Sai por haberlos interrumpido.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de lo que había estado apuntó de ocurrir, más que todo Ino, ya que estaba a unos escasos metros de ellos entregándole parte de sus armas a Choji.

Pero aunque intentó sentir celos, no ocurrió absolutamente nada, antes se enfadó un poco con Sai ya que había interrumpido tan romántica escena.

— ¡Sai-Kun! ¿Cómo se te ocurre interrumpirlos? —Le preguntó con rubor en sus mejillas...

Un momento, ¡PAREN AHÍ! ¿Rubor? ¿Por qué se ruborizaba? ¿Por qué Sai la había salvado antes? ¿Porque la ayudó cuando Sakura dejó todo el trabajo tirado y tuvo que ir a bañarse? ¿Por qué iba a su tienda todos los días menos cuando tenía misiones? hasta su padre le había contado que cuando Ino iba a misiones, Sai ni se aparecía por allí.

Tal vez si eran ciertas sus sospechas, sin saberlo la había comenzado a gustar Sai. Y ahora ya no habría marcha atrás. De parte de ella.

—Los interrumpí porque Neji-San había acabado de avisar que ya nos íbamos. —Se explicó Sai mirando el suelo y con una mano en su cuello.

—El tiempo alcanzaba para que aunque sea se hubiesen dado un corto beso —Le peleó Ino, así ya hubiese aclarado sus sentimientos hacia Sai. No cambiaría su personalidad.

— ¡Basta los dos! —Gritó Temari. Ya harta de ver como Sakura y Sasuke se morían de la vergüenza, mientras que Sai e Ino peleaban por algo que no era de su incumbencia.

— ¡Vayámonos! —Les dijo Shikamaru a todos, y emprendieron nuevamente su carrera hacía donde sus enemigos se encontraban.

·

[...]

·

Hinata tosió levemente, y todo su cuerpo le dolió tanto que soltó unas cuantas lágrimas.

— Hinata ¿Estas bien? —Le preguntó Naruto despertando de su profundo sueño.

—Sí —Contesto susurrando la joven no muy convencida.

Naruto estiró su brazo y suavemente paso sus dedos por las mejillas de Hinata limpiándole sus lágrimas y al mismo tiempo acariciándola.

Todo este roce provocó en ella cargas eléctricas que la hacían sentirse aún más débil, pero protegida.

Naruto se asomó a mirarla y al ver sus mejillas sonrosadas, lo hermosa y tierna que se veía no aguanto más.

Unió sus labios con los de Hinata.

·

[...]

·

— ¡Paren todos! — Escucharon como gritó Neji al ver por medio de su Byakugan a sus enemigos.

—Veo que ya nos alcanzaron. —Dijo el niño que se encontraba nuevamente con la mariposa en su hombro y el joven a su lado impasible.

— Y esta vez no los dejaremos escapar tan fácil —Le dijo Sasuke al joven en su oído. Había usado su velocidad sobre humana y ahora tenía su espada en el cuello del joven. — Si te mueves estas muerto.

— ¡Ahora Tenten! —Gritaron Neji y Kankuro al mismo tiempo. La chica ya lo tenía todo calculado y su Kunai dio directamente en la mariposa, haciéndole también un leve corte en el hombro al niño.

El niño se sobre salto un poco, pero no pareció muy sorprendido.

—Bien hecho Tenten, nunca fallas. Y Sasuke, tus pies. —Dijo el niño.

Y Sasuke miro sus pies, no se había dado cuenta de que se encontraban encadenados —las cadenas provenían de debajo de la túnica que portaba el joven— Sasuke movió su espada para rebanarle el cuello a su enemigo, paro era demasiado tarde, las cadenas lo habían envuelto todo como serpientes y el azabache no podía respirar.  
Activo su Sharingan.

— ¡Sasuke-Kun! —Gritó Sakura, mientras que con un puño completamente cargado de fuerza y de Chakra le dio al joven en todo su vientre.

Este tosió sangre y cayó en el suelo desmayado por el golpe de Sakura.  
Sasuke se liberó y también cayó recuperando todo el aire que antes había perdido.

— ¡Jutsu de posesión de sombras! — Shikamaru había logrado retener al niño ya que este se había despistado un poco viendo como a su compañero lo atacaban— es tu turno Choji.

— Déjamelo a mí. — Choji se convirtió en una gigante bola y arremetió contra el niño con toda su fuerza, enemigo es enemigo y así sea un niño no había que tener compasión.

— ¡Jutsu clones de sombra! — Escucharon una voz a sus espaldas, y luego en sus mentes se oyó:

—El trio Ino, Shika, Cho nunca falla; pero ustedes amigos cometieron un gran error, les falto utilizar a la hermosa Ino.

Todos se preguntaron lo mismo.

¿¡COMO RAYOS UN NIÑO SABIA TODO SOBRE ELLOS!?


	8. Capítulo 6 (La reacción)

Porque el amor es así [Naruto Fanfic]

 _ **"En un beso sabrás todo lo que he guardado"**_ - _Pablo Neruda_.

Ino volteó a mirar hacia sus espaldas, detrás de ella se encontraban demasiados clones de sombras, y absolutamente todos tenían la misma cara del niño.

"—Primero mataré a la estúpida Tenten, ya que ella mato a mi bella kileo, mi mariposa"

Todos voltearon a ver a la ninja.  
Tenten se quedó quieta y lentamente empezó a desenroscar su pergamino con preocupación alistándose para el ataque que vendría más adelante.  
Miró a su alrededor, sintió una brisa de aire pasar por su rostro, escuchó como crujía el pasto en cada una de las pisadas de sus compañeros (incluyendo la suya). Sintió cada latido que daba su corazón, respiró hondo, intentó relajarse. Apretó sus dientes, por alguna extraña razón le empezó a doler la herida en su hombro izquierdo que tan solo unos días atrás había cicatrizado; otro suspiro y entonces...

Algo cortó el silencio, y sus dos coletas se vinieron abajo dejando libre su hermoso y ondulado cabello color chocolate que resplandecía a la bella luz del atardecer.

La joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa, tocó su cabeza y cuando la acarició unos cuantos mechones de pelo habían caído al suelo.

Le había cortado el cabello.

Varios kunais habían pasado a unos centímetros de su frente y ella ni siquiera los había notado.

"— Esta vez me pondré serio." Se escuchó la voz maliciosa del niño.

Neji empezó a correr desesperadamente para proteger a Tenten.

" _¡No, no y no! ¡Por favor que no muera, nooo!_ " Rezaba en su mente. No le había pedido disculpas por haberla arrojado al piso cuando pelearon. No había alcanzado a conocerla del todo. No había alcanzado a decirle todo lo que sentía por ella. No había alcanzado a decirle que como sin planearlo siquiera había admitido que la amaba y que pelearía por ella... No alcanzaría a llegar.

Tenten había sacado su pergamino; pero ya era demasiado tarde, no alcanzaba a hacer aunque sea un jutsu de invocación.

Acepto su muerte como se acepta la derrota.

Y lo único que hizo fue taparse con un brazo su cara y cerrar fuertemente sus ojos.

Un charco de sangre se formó al frente de ella, también sintió como unas gotas habían salpicado untando sus ropas y un poco de su cara.

Abrió sus ojos y vio como Neji la miraba con ternura.

—Te vez... —Empezó a decirle con una sonrisa aunque como si las palabras quisieran salir de su boca, pero se ahogaran en su garganta— más preciosa de lo que eres con el cabello suelto... aunque ese maldito niño te lo haya cortado y estés untada de mi sangre— Neji cayó de rodillas frente a Tenten. La joven pasmada vio cómo la camisa blanca tan impecable de su compañero ahora se estaba teñiendo de sangre; había unos cuatro kunais enterrados en su espalda.

— ¡Neji! —Gritó horrorizada. Llevándose las manos a la cabeza, haciendo que se le cayera todavía más cabello.  
El niño le había lanzado por lo menos una docena de kunais, pero la marioneta de Kankuro había alcanzado a llegar a tiempo para salvar al Hyuga y obviamente a Tenten.

Sasuke y Sakura llegaron a protegerla y ayudarla; Sasuke se puso enfrente suyo mientras hacia un jutsu de multiclones de sombra, ya que con todo lo que había pasado, Tenten no se había dado cuenta de que los clones de sombra que había hecho el niño, consiguieron que sus compañeros se pelearan con cada uno y no pusieran atención a lo que le había pasado a Neji.

Sakura llegó a donde el Hyuga herido, empezó a curarlo con el jutsu médico mientras este se negaba diciendo que primero revisara a Tenten.

— ¡No! —Protestó Tenten— ¡Yo estoy perfec...! —Sintió otra vez una punzada de dolor en su cicatriz, miró su hombro y sus ropas también estaban llenas de sangre. —Pero... ¿Cuando?

— ¡Nadie se dio cuenta! —Ino le contestó mientras corría hacía ella— ¡Sai-Kun cúbreme mientras voy a ayudar a Tenten-San! —Ya había llegado a prestarle auxilios médicos a su compañera— La especialidad de ese niño es esta, lo mando a tus puntos vitales —La chica de ojos azules la miro tranquilizándola— No te preocupes, Neji va estar bien —Le susurró con una sonrisa.

Tenten hizo una mueca de tristeza y al mismo tiempo de cansancio, ¡todo lo que había entrenado y no había servido para nada!  
Un mechón de su pelo se cruzó en su cara y lo noto mucho más corto.

— ¡No dejaré que mueras Tenten-San! —Le dijo Kankuro acabando de detener a un clon que se acercaba a las chicas con una de sus marionetas— Ni tampoco quiero que muera Neji.

—Gra...gracias Kankuro —Todos (a excepción de Sasuke, Kiba y Akamaru, Shino, Sai, Rock Lee, Shikamaru y Temari los cuales estaban peleando) miraron a Neji sorprendidos por estas palabras— Gracias por pro...te...ger...me —esta última palabra la dijo intentando no llorar— y por proteger a Tenten.

— ¡Neji! ¡No hables más! ¡Sé que has tenido heridas peores pero me preocupa! —Tenten le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, no quería seguir así— ¡Perdón por ser ten inservible! ¡Perdón por ser solo un estorbo! ¡Perdón por...! —Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el sorpresivo y cariñoso abrazo que le brindo Neji.

—No eres inservible, no eres un estorbo, eres mi Tenten y así con defectos y todo yo...

·

[...]

·

Sus labios se sentían tan suaves, delicados, como el pétalo de una cremosa y hermosa rosa. Eran perfectos.

Como Hinata no se lo esperaba, al principio no le correspondió, pero después sus labios siguieron su curso, dejándose llevar por la melodiosa pasión que Naruto le estaba brindando.  
El chico rubio levantó sus manos y acaricio suavemente su cabeza y su mejilla.  
Era como besar a una verdadera rosa, sus labios eran tan cálidos, tan adictivos...  
¡Se sentía en el cielo! Quería seguir deleitándose más con la bella mujer que se encontraba en sus labios. Pero necesitaban aire.

Separó sus labios y le brindo un delicado beso en la frente. Mientras que con su pulgar le limpiaba la última lágrima que quedaba en el rostro de Hinata.

—No quiero que yo vuelva a ser el culpable de una mínima lágrima tuya. —Le dijo con sus labios todavía pegados a la frente de la chica.

Y Naruto salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

·

[...]

·

— ¡Bebe llorón! —Llamó Temari a Shikamaru.

— ¡No me llames así! —Le gritó con fastidio.

Temari se empezó a reír, pero luego se detuvo para atacar a uno de los clones de ese niño.

La verdad no sabía el poder que tenía ese niño. Lo único que hacían era lanzar kunais, y como eran demasiados todavía no los habían derrotado.

— ¿Me necesitabas?...Problemática.

La joven sonrió y lanzó un nuevo ataque con su abanico salvando a Shikamaru el cual estaba peleando con 5 clones a la vez.

 _"¿Porque Sonreí? ¿Acaso me gustó que me dijera problemática?"_

— ¿Que sucedió con Neji y Tenten? Escuché como el niño dijo que iba a ser la primera en morir y después me empezaron a atacar —Temari dejó de hablar para coger fuerzas y lanzar más de su Chakra con su abanico— Y acabo de ver como Neji estaba abrazando a Tenten, pero a ella le vi algo raro... Es la primera vez que la veo con el cabello suelto, estaba muy sucio, enmarañado y corto...

—La verdad que no lo sé —Le dijo Shikamaru lanzando kunais hacia unos cuantos clones— Pero estoy seguro que este estúpido niño solo es una perdedera de tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Temari mientras que guardaba su abanico. Todo su poder estaba casi en ceros y su Chakra igual.

—Que este niño no tiene casi poderes de pelea —Le empezó a explicar Shikamaru. —Él puede saber nuestros nombres y casi todo de nuestra forma de pelear, también puede comunicarse con nosotros a través de la mente. Y se puede considerar que tiene una gran cantidad de Chakra para poder crear todo estos clones.  
»Pero no es más que eso. Necesitaba a su amigo —Los dos voltearon a mirar hacia el joven que se hallaba en el suelo desmayado— Él era un experto en las trampas y usaba esas horribles cadenas.

— Pero entonces ¿Por qué decidió luchar contra nosotros si no es más que un farsante?

—Tal vez creyó que tenía alguna oportunidad. —Mientras hablaba, Shikamaru en su cabeza se encontraba ideando un buen plan— Estos dos hacían una muy buena pareja, se la pasan robando y matando a simples ninjas. Aunque a muchos creo que los asustaban. —Ya lo tenía— Nuestra misión era traerlos a la aldea. Pero no creo que se deje capturar tan fácil.

—Shikamaru, ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Él le sonrió.

— Mas adelante te darás cuenta, solo tienes que tener paciencia.

De un momento a otro Shikamaru salió corriendo hacia donde se encontraban Neji y Tenten abrazados.

Temari suspiró y luego sintió como los latidos de su corazón tomaban su curso normal. No se había dado cuenta que cada vez que Shikamaru la miraba a los ojos su pulso se aceleraba inconscientemente. Nuevamente sonrío.

— ¿No me vas a seguir, problemática?

La chica salió corriendo tras de él.

·

[...]

·

Sus ojos se encontraban mirando al techo, pero sin ver realmente; Se encontraban tan abiertos que sentía que se iban a salir; sus labios hinchados por lo que acababa de pasar, sus mejillas tan carmesí como el mismísimo sol al atardecer.

¡Le había besado!

Jamás pensó que su amor sería correspondido.  
Siempre creyó que Naruto solo tenía ojos para Sakura, pensó que él a ella solo la veía como una amiga más.

¡Se equivocaba! Y ¡Nunca había estado tan jodidamente alegre de no tener la razón!

Pero una pregunta que había guardado en su cabeza le hizo doler el pecho... ¿Por qué Naruto se había ido así sin más?

·

[...]

·

— ¡Idiota! —Se gritó mientras se miraba al espejo.  
Después de besar a Hinata se había ido corriendo como un cobarde hacia el baño. Ahora se encontraba como un loco hablando con su reflejo. No le faltaban ganas para darle un puñetazo, pero si lo hacía rompería el espejo y después se metería en un problema mayor. — ¡Ahora Hinata creerá que soy un acosador! o peor... ¡un pervertido! pero es que... no lo pude evitar, se veía tan hermosa y frágil, nunca había sentido tal atracción como la que sentí con ella... —se pasó sus manos por su cabello alborotado, apretó sus dientes, bajo su mirada a sus zapatos y unas grandes ganas de llorar vinieron desde lo más profundo de su corazón— ¿Acaso es ella la persona indicada?

·

[...]

·

— Y así con defectos y todo yo...— Neji ya no aguantaba más, le diría de una vez por todas, esta era la oportunidad perfecta, sin Kankuro y sin nadie que lo estropeara.  
Era ahora nunca, le confesaría todo su amor a Tenten.


	9. Capítulo 7 (Una mirada)

Porque el amor es así [Naruto Fanfic]

 _ **"Enamorarse es amar las coincidencias y amar es enamorarse de las diferencias"**_  
 _-Jorge Bucay._

— _..._ Y así, con defectos y todo yo...—Tomó suficiente aire para armarse de todo el valor que podía, y finalmente dijo:  
— ¡TE AMOy no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cuando comencé a sentir todo esto por ti! —Neji le acarició la cabeza suavemente; varios mechones chocolate todavía caían al suelo. — Solo fue cuestión del tiempo para que cada vez que yo mirara tus maravillosos ojos, mis latidos fueran más fuertes y mis manos más débiles. —El chico cerró los ojos disfrutando el suave aroma que tenía Tenten, lo ayudaba a relajarse —Mi orgullo no me permitía decírtelo, pero ahora que casi te pierdo... — Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al recordar el terrible momento que hacía unos cuantos minutos había acabado de pasar y lo que hubiese sucedido si ni él ni Kankuro hubiesen alcanzado a llegar a tiempo— No quiero que pase nunca, no quiero verte sufrir y mucho menos verte morir —Sus palabras tenían tanta carga emocional que se le escaparon unas cuantas lágrimas—Y quiero que sepas que así no seas tan femenina, que seas tan sencilla y tan delicada no significa que eres débil o un estorbo. Significa que eres una chica, y quiero que seas MI chica Tenten, ahora y por siempre.

La joven quedó perpleja ante sus palabras, no sabía que decirle; A su alrededor todos sus compañeros los miraban con sorpresa y simpatía.

— Neji... —Le susurró al oído— Neji, gracias. Pero...

— ¡Neji! — Un gritó proveniente de Shikamaru ahogó las palabras que quería decir Tenten.

El Hyuga no quería soltar a Tenten, pero se dio cuenta de lo imprudente que estaba siendo en ese momento.  
Tenten aflojó sus brazos y Neji igual, los jóvenes separaron su abrazó y la chica con la mirada en el suelo empezaba a recoger sus cosas.

— ¿Que pasó Shikamaru? —Le preguntó Neji con un eje de furia comprimida en su voz.

— Tengo un plan, será indispensable tener a alguien veloz como Rock Lee o Sasuke. —Le dijo Shikamaru sin ponerle mucha atención al tono que usaba el Hyuga hacia él.

— Entonces ponlo en marcha. —Neji le ordenó con obviedad.

—Solo quería avisarte. —Temari lanzó un kunai hacía el lado de Sakura, logrando que desaparecieran tres replicas más y también que la chica se asustará. — Que necesitamos encontrar el verdade...

Un aullido de dolor provino del lado en donde se encontraba Temari.  
Todos voltearon a mirar el niño que se encontraba con un kunai enterrado en su abdomen.

—Ya no es necesario —Shikamaru uso su jutsu de posesión de sombras hacia el niño que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros. Era tomar las precauciones necesarias.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No era mi intención matarlo! —Temari le gritó a Shikamaru consciente de que su voz sonaba nerviosa— Yo pensé que era otro clon más, ¡Lo juro!

Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Sus manos dejaron caer los kunais que había preparado con anticipación por si ocurrían más ataques provenientes de los demás clones (los cuales ya habían desaparecido)  
Sus ojos se encontraban desorbitados y la culpa carcomía lentamente su conciencia haciéndola sufrir.  
Caminó hacia atrás como buscando una salida, pero lo único que encontraron sus pies, fue una roca, la cual provocó que se cayera de trasero.

— ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice? —Se repetía inconscientemente mientras tocaba su cabeza con las dos manos y se acurrucaba.

Al verla, Shikamaru quedo en shock, ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿Acaso estaba dentro de una ilusión? ¿El niño le estaba haciendo algo a su memoria?

— ¡Sakura ven por favor! —Le dijo a la joven en un intento por ayudar a Temari.

La chica de cabello rosa que estaba siendo espectadora de tan dramática escena no dudo en levantarse e ir hacia donde su compañero.

—Encárgate del niño, tengo que tranquilizar a Temari.

Kankuro hizo un ademán de ir a ayudar a su acongojada hermana pero Ino lo detuvo.

—Déjalo, Shikamaru es mejor en estas cosas.

Él joven llego hacia donde la chica y se sentó en el suelo al lado de ella.  
Temari abrazaba sus rodillas mientras se repetía la misma pregunta _"¿Que hice? ¿Que hice?",_ pero entonces se detuvo al sentir el roce de sus hombros con los de Shikamaru.

— ¿Por qué actúas así? —Le preguntó suavemente como si con sus palabras la estuviera acariciando. — ¿Ya has matado personas antes cierto?, aparte el niño ni siquiera ha muerto.

—He matado personas, adultos. —Le contestó Temari cabizbaja— Nunca en mi vida he matado niños y nunca pienso hacerlo. —Levanto sus ojos y pudo ver los de Shikamaru devolviéndole la mirada con preocupación—Y puede que el niño no haya muerto, pero sin embargo no fui precavida ¡Pude haberlo matado!

— Pero no lo hiciste, y en este mundo de ninjas lastimosamente los niños también son obligados a ser tratados como adultos. —Shikamaru llevó su mano hacia la barbilla de la chica provocando que esta levantara su rostro y que así se pudieran ver mejor— ¡Nos has ayudado Temari! Y eso siempre te lo agradeceremos.

—Pero me habías dicho que ese niño solo era una pérdida de tiempo...

— ¡Estoy tratando de animarte! En este momento cualquier excusa es válida, así que no lo arruines por favor. —Le interrumpió Shikamaru sonriendo.

Ella también sonrió.  
Se quedaron viendo por unos segundos eternos, sus respiraciones se habían agitado al igual que el pulso de sus corazones.

— ¿También lo sientes? —Le preguntó Temari.

— Cada vez que te miro a los ojos —Le respondió Shikamaru.

— Y ¿Por qué sucede todo esto? —Nuevamente preguntó confundida.

— Tal vez sea _porque el amor es así_.

Temari se ruborizó, extendió sus manos hacia la cara de Shikamaru y le sonrió.

— ¡Gracias!... Por todo, por estar siempre a mi lado... Porque en tan solo una mirada ya sabemos que vamos a hacer a continuación... Gracias por haberme correspondido bebe llorón.

—Gracias a ti problemática, por ser como eres. Y porque también me correspondiste.

Shikamaru le sonrió dulcemente, pero después esa sonrisa paso a ser una mueca de seriedad. Temari asintió y se levantaron.

—Sakura, ¿Cómo vas con ese niño? —Le preguntó haciendo que todos los presentes se dieran cuenta de que el verdadero problema era el niño y no el romance entre Shikamaru y Temari.

—Va bien, aunque es una herida muy profunda y...

El cuerpo del niño comenzaba a enfriarse y su ritmo cardiaco se estaba poniendo mucho más lento.

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye! —Sakura comenzó a llamarlo y a estremecer su delgado cuerpo — ¡Hey, vamos! ¡No te vayas! ¡Tú eres muy fuerte! —El niño comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos, pero todos escucharon en sus mentes:

"— Yo soy fuerte, pero ustedes son mejores. No vale la pena que me salves Sakura, al igual ya no puedes"

— Pero... Pero... ¡¿POR QUÉ?! —Le preguntó la joven al punto de la desesperación.

"— Porque justo en esa parte del abdomen en la que Temari me clavó el kunai...—Su voz se volvió más suave y débil —Ya tenía yo otra herida más grave."

Una lágrima broto de los ojos de Temari y se deslizo suavemente por su mejilla.  
Shikamaru la miro con lastima y ternura. La abrazó, para que allí, en su pecho, liberara toda la culpabilidad que sentía, todas las ganas de llorar, toda la rabia que a su conciencia ensuciaba.

— ¡Yo te salvare! ¡Sea como sea! Todavía te hace falta mucho camino por recorrer...

"— No te preocupes Sakura, no creo que haya sido coincidencia que me hayan herido ahí, es hora de irme, por favor, cuando despierte Shin dile que estuve muy agradecido por darme todo lo que me dio"

— Pero... ¡Ustedes mataron ninjas! ¡Robaron aldeas enteras! —Le dijo Ino— ¿No te sientes culpable?

— ¡Cállate Ino! —Le espetó Sakura molesta, ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?

"— La bella Ino tiene la razón. Me siento bastante culpable, pero ahora ya no podré hacer nada..."

Y el chico se derrumbó con ojos apagados y sin vida en los brazos de Sakura.

— ¡Nooo! ¡Hey, oye no puedes morir acá! —Sakura seguía usando su jutsu medico en la herida, como si el niño fuera a volver a abrir los ojos.

— ¡Ya Sakura déjalo! — Sasuke la cogió de los hombros y le obligo a que lo mirara. —Hiciste todo lo que quedo a tu alcance, pero ya está muerto.

La joven no lo asimilaba, sin embargo se soltó del agarre de Sasuke y se levantó del suelo viendo el cuerpo inerte del niño.

—Tenemos que llevar a su amigo a la aldea, todavía no me queda muy claro por qué ellos hacían esto, y quiero saber quién fue la persona que hirió tan gravemente a este niño.

— ¿Entonces ya completamos la misión? —Preguntó Rock Lee sin mucho entusiasmo.

—Así es —Le contestó Neji mientras veía como Ino se acercaba a Tenten.

La chica de ojos azules termino de vendar nuevamente su herida y la ayudo a lavarse la cara llena de suciedad y sangre seca.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor Tenten-san? —Le preguntó Ino mientras cogía un paño y una botella llena de agua de su bolsa de kunais.

— S...si —Le respondió la ninja arrastrando las palabras y no muy convencida.

— Te ayudo a emparejarte el cabello. —Ino cogió un kunai y se lo comenzó a cortar.

— Aquí están tus pergaminos Tenten-San —Kankuro se los entregó con suavidad y una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Y aunque Neji se le hubiese declarado a Tenten, la joven todavía no había dicho nada al respecto. ¡Aún tenía una oportunidad! Y no la desaprovecharía.

— Gracias Kankuro-Kun —Le dijo con tono lúgubre y pensativo.

— De nada, todo lo que necesites y que quede a mi alcance me lo puedes pedir con mucho gusto.

Tenten miro raro a Kankuro; Lo que provoco que este se incomodara.

— No me digas que yo también te gusto...

Kankuro abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

— ¡Cla...Claro que no Tenten-San! —Dijo con una risilla no muy convincente.

Ino se divertía viendo la escena que se había formado. Era más que obvio que a Kankuro le gustaba Tenten, pero la chica no pareció importarle mucho ya que bajo su cabeza mirando el suelo.

— Como en los viejos tiempos —Sakura le susurró a Ino en el oído — En los primeros exámenes chunin cuando también me ayudaste con mi cabello.

— Si lo recuerdo, ¿Tu ya estas mejor? —Le preguntó Ino intentando que su corte quedara lo más perfecto posible.

—Sí, mucho mejor —Sakura miraba los cabellos que caían en el suelo— Sai y Sasuke ya se encargaron del cadáver del niño y de su amigo. Al parecer mi golpe fue muy duro porque él no se ha despertado.

— Me voy a ayudar a los demás —Se despidió Kankuro de Tenten y de las otras ninjas.

Cuando ya estaba a una distancia considerable vieron como Temari llegó con una bolsa.

— Normalmente como pastillas, pero creo que es mejor la comida de verdad.

Les dio a cada una de las ninjas bolas de arroz. Tenten percatándose de que no había nadie más cerca se dispuso a hablar.

— No... No entiendo que ven en mí. —La chica habló en un tono muy triste y casi sin vitalidad — No soy bonita, no soy para nada femenina y no quiero que nadie salga herido.

— Lo único que te puedo decir es que hagas lo que te dice tu corazón, porque en este momento tu cabeza debe ser un completo desastre. —Le aconsejó Ino mientras terminaba de cortarle el cabello.

— Y tú eres linda, o si no, no tendrías a dos Jounins detrás de ti preciosa —Le sonrió Temari.

— Neji está esperando una respuesta de tu parte, no le puedes dejar en duda toda la vida —Le dijo Sakura— Creo que él tiene el derecho de saberlo.

— ¡Gracias chicas! —Dijo Tenten aun cabizbaja, una de sus manos tomo la mano libre de Temari y la apretó— Me pregunto cómo estará Hinata...

·

[...]

·

— Hinata... ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —Escuchó la voz de Naruto. Su rostro se tornó carmesí y se puso nerviosa.

— Me...—Respiro hondo— No te voy a mentir Naruto-Kun, me duele todo.

— Te pido disculpas por lo de antes —El joven se acercó a Hinata, para que la chica lo mirará mejor— Pensaras que soy un pervertido, pero Hinata, desde hace un tiempo me he sentido muy bien a tu lado. Y al verte tan delicada y hermosa no pude retener las ganas de besarte.

— Naruto-Kun...—Hinata dirigió su mirada hacía otra parte. Naruto dejó de respirar esperando la respuesta— ¡Por un momento creí que ibas a hacer como si nada hubiera pasado! — Estalló Hinata sentándose en la camilla. Gracias a eso todo su cuerpo le dolió absurdamente fuerte, pero no tanto como para interrumpir sus palabras— ¡Creí que no había significado nada para ti! ¿¡Enserio no te habías dado cuenta antes!? Yo... siempre te he amado Naruto-kun. —Le dijo bajando su tono de voz. Se había alterado mucho.

— Hinata... Yo te quiero, pero no lo suficiente como para decirte "Te amo".

Estas palabras en la chica le dolieron mucho más que unas cuantas costillas rotas.  
Cuando al fin había tomado valor para decirle, era rechazada.

— Pero tal vez te pueda conocer mejor Hinata.

— Naruto-kun, si no estás seguro de lo que sientes por mí, por favor no me ilusiones...

·

[...]

·

— ¡Tenten! — Gritó Rock Lee sorprendido. — ¡Ese corte te queda muy bien!

Todos los hombres voltearon a mirar a la ninja; y absolutamente todos se quedaron sorprendidos al verla.

Si cabello había quedado hasta la mitad de su cuello, por eso no se lo podía recoger, e Ino le había prestado un pasador con el cual tenía cogidos sus dos mechones. Su banda ninja ahora la tenía en su cuello y solo la puedo describir con una palabra.

Tenten se veía aún más hermosa.

Neji y Kankuro se quedaron mirándola más de lo necesario.

— Neji necesito hablar contigo. —Le dijo.

Neji se acercó a Tenten ruborizado mientras apreciaba todo de ella.  
No se equivocaba, era una mujer muy bella tanto física como interiormente.

La chica se lanzó a sus brazos y Neji no dudo ni un segundo en recibirla.

— ¡Perdón, perdón! Enserio no quería que nadie saliera herido... Pero Neji yo no siento lo mismo por ti.


	10. Capítulo 8 (La flor y el pintor)

Porque el amor es así [Naruto Fanfic]

 _ **"Encuentra lo que amas, y deja que te mate"-**_ _Charles Bukowski_

Al escuchar las palabras, Neji sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir.  
No respiraba, no hablaba, no miraba. Lo único que hacía era abrazar a Tenten.

—Neji... Lo lamento mucho... —Dijo con un pedacito muy suave de voz, aunque después esta adquirió un tono más fuerte— Pero sé lo que estás haciendo con Kankuro —Neji hizo un sonido de sorpresa, al igual que todos a su alrededor— ¿Crees que no me daría cuenta? Ustedes dos no me dejaban ni siquiera moverme.  
»Por eso fue que cuando el niño me dijo que quería matarme me sentí alegre, ¡Por fin pelearía! —Le decía al oído, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que todo el mundo escuchará sus ideas— Pero él atacó muy rápido y me cortó el cabello. —Suspiró— Después cuando fue el segundo ataque no pude reaccionar... ¡YA HABÍA ACEPTADO MI MUERTE! —Tenten separó el abrazo y le cogió los hombros a Neji explicándole todo. El chico tenía la mirada pérdida— ... Entonces llegaron tú y Kankuro... ¡Tu sangre salpicó mi cara!... Me olvidé de todo por un momento... Estaba muy agradecida. —Tenten volteó a mirar a Kankuro— Con los dos.

—Y ¿eso...Que tiene que ver con que no me hallas aceptado? —Le preguntó Neji triste.

—¡Precisamente por eso! —Tenten giró nuevamente su cabeza hacía Neji— Yo no soy ninguna estúpida y no cederé a tu propuesta porque antes que todo... —Respiró hondo— _tu no me gusta_ s... —Lo que quedaba del corazón de Neji, se había desplomado en pedazos— y ¿Crees que con eso vas a ganar mi corazón? Tendrás que esforzarte. —Miró a Kankuro— Tienen que esforzarse... —Su mano fue a la mejilla de Neji. Tenten se sentía muy mal. Le dolía tratar a su amigo así— Tal vez tus sentimientos sean verdaderos, pero esto lo hiciste por no perder ante él. Y eso si no lo aceptaré.

Neji la miró sorprendido.

—¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

—Sé cómo eres, tu orgullo fue el que dijo que me amaba, no tú.

—Pero... ¡Pero si deje mi orgullo de lado para decírtelo! ¿Crees que un genio se iba a rebajar tanto como para enamorarse de una ninja que simplemente usa armas? Claro que no.

Tenten dejó caer su mano, comenzó a llorar.

Entonces sin previo aviso Rock Lee le dio una fuerte bofetada a Neji.

—¡ENSERIO ERES UNA VERDADERA MIERDA NEJI HYUGA! —Exclamó su amigo con odio y le paso un brazo por encima a Tenten consolándola— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tratarla así?! ¡¿Acaso no ves que te estaba diciendo la verdad?! ¡Cada mínima palabra te la dijo para que mejoraras! ¡Ella se preocupa por ti! ¡Y...Y tú! ¿Cómo le pagas? ¿Diciéndole que es alguien inferior a una basura como tú? ¡Pues sí que te lo tenías bien guardado! —El pecho de Rock Lee se movía a mil por hora. Todos los miraban en shock, incluyendo al mismísimo Neji. El cual parecía que hasta ahora se daba cuenta de la magnitud de sus palabras.

—Yo no me lo tení... —Había comenzado a protestar, pero fue interrumpido.

—Lee... No era necesario... —La joven tenía la voz muy rota, y varias lágrimas caían al suelo.

—Claro que lo era. Porque tú eres demasiado para él. —Rock Lee le lanzó una mirada de desprecio Neji. Esta vez se había pasado de la raya.

Se llevó a Tenten a un lugar más apartado.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó a la joven mientras limpiaba sus mejillas.

—¿Ya terminamos la misión no es así? Vámonos ya. La única demora era que hablara con Neji —Tenten le dedicó una mirada de soslayo— Y ya quedo todo claro. —Rock Lee asintió seriamente. Entonces Neji ordenó con un nudo en la garganta:

—¡Ya nos podemos ir!

Todos asintieron. Cogieron las provisiones y demás cosas que eran importantes (Incluyendo el cadáver del niño y el cuerpo que respiraba todavía del otro joven)  
Shikamaru dividió el grupo en dos. Neji, Sakura y Sasuke iban a ir a la aldea cercana a buscar a Hinata y a Naruto. Los otros irían a Konoha directamente y darían todos los detalles de la misión (Sin incluir las escenas melosas).  
Todos comenzaron a desplegarse hacía sus respectivos lugares.

Mientras corrían Temari se atrasó un poco para poder correr al lado de Kankuro. Tenía una pregunta muy importante que hacerle.

—Tenemos que hablar —Le dijo la ninja a su hermano, provocándole a este un muy mal presentimiento— ¿Qué es eso de que te gusta Tenten?

—Esto...—Kankuro se llevó una mano a la nuca incomodo— Bueno... ¿Cómo no me iba a gustar?... Es que ella es...

—Mejor no quiero que me lo digas. No me interesa escuchar cursilerías de tu parte en realidad —Lo interrumpió mientras miraba a Tenten con ternura.

—Y por parte de Shikamaru ¿Acaso si? —La atacó su hermano.

—Por parte mía ¿qué? —Shikamaru preguntó a las espaldas de Temari. Provocando que las mejillas de esta se tornaran carmesí.

—Por parte tuya nada... —Dijo no muy convencida.

—Vamos Temari, no le mientas —Kankuro le guiño un ojo pícaramente.

—¡Ya vete a la aldea! Al igual nadie te llamó... estorbo —La joven focalizó especialmente en esa última palabra.

—Tampoco hay la necesidad de tratar así de mal a las personas —Shikamaru salió a la defensa de Kankuro.

— ¿Tú también? Perfecto. —Temari hizo el ademan de abrir una puerta hacía la dirección en donde se encontraba su hermano— Puedes irte con él, adelante.

—Pero si yo solo...

—Adelante, no te estoy obligando a quedarte conmigo.

Ino soltó una risita al ver esa escena.  
Nunca imaginó ver a su amigo así.  
Se notaba que a Shikamaru si le gustaba Temari.  
Conociendo como era él, "un problema lo uno, un problema lo otro" o también estaba su frase estrella: "¡Que fastidio!" y cosas así que no atraían la atención de ninguna chica.

 _*Bueno, está claro que las excepciones existen*_ Pensó mientras miraba a Temari.

—Mmmm ¿Ino? —Escuchó como la llamaban.

Cuando volteó a mirar quien era se sorprendió tanto que perdió la concentración y chocó contra el tronco de un árbol.

Todos se detuvieron pensando que era un nuevo ataque del enemigo.  
La única persona que fue hasta donde ella a ayudarla a levantarse, fue la misma que la llamó anteriormente.

—¿Te encuentras bien Ino? —Le preguntó Sai con curiosidad mientras le daba una mano.

—Sí... Lo siento.

 _*Está bien Ino. Ya te admitiste que te gusta. ¡No lo vayas a sacar corriendo! Intenta ganar su amor*_ Se preparó mentalmente.  
Pero toda su preparación no sirvió de nada al tocar la mano de Sai.  
Cada partícula de su cuerpo se llenó de un maravilloso calor. Una momentánea prueba de que el amor existía, de que ella lo estaba sintiendo. Y verdaderamente era la mejor sensación que había tenido.

—Gracias Sai —Se levantó delicadamente y le brindo una de sus mejores sonrisas.

—¡Ino! ¿Qué te sucedió? —Preguntó Shikamaru desde una cercana rama. La joven subió su vista. Todos rodeaban a las dos personas desde lo alto de los árboles.

—¡Estoy bien! —Le gritó fuerte para que todos escucharan. —Solo me desconcentre un poco.

—Pues espero que no te vuelvas a desconcentrar así ¡Pensamos que habíamos caído en la trampa de un nuevo enemigo! —Gritó Kiba desde otra rama.

—No lo volveré a hacer —Se disculpó Ino.

Ella y Sai volvieron a subir a las ramas y seguir corriendo junto con los demás.

—¿Para qué me necesitabas? —Le preguntó la joven albergando un trozo de esperanza en su interior.

—La verdad quería preguntarte una cosa... ¿Por qué no fuiste con Sakura-Chan hacía la oficina de la Hokage-Sama cuando Sasuke-Kun llegó a la aldea?

—¿Perdón? —Ino esperaba una pregunta más interesante. — ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Supe que a ti también te gustaba Sasuke-Kun... Entonces si a eso le llaman "gustar" ¿Por qué no fuiste a ver cómo estaba? Se supone que si alguien te gusta, te tiene que importar.

—No es que Sasuke no me importe. Pero ahora el ya no me gusta. — _*Ahora me gustas tú*_ Decía su subconsciente interior, pero Ino la mando a callar— Y además ese día tenía que quedarme arreglando la floristería.

—Por eso te ocurrió ese accidente —Sai se comenzó a reír recordando cómo había encontrado a Ino cubierta de tierra.

—¡No te rías! —Intentó protestarle la joven, pero se contagió de la risa de Sai.

Después de intentar calmarse un poco, siguieron su conversación.

—¿Por qué hace un momento hablaste así? —Le preguntó la joven de ojos azules risueña.

—¿Así cómo? —Dijo Sai confundido.

—Me dijiste "Entonces si a eso le llaman gustar..." —Repitió sus palabras a la perfección -— ¿Por qué lo dijiste así?

Sai miró al suelo incómodo.  
Ino sabía que había dañado toda la atmosfera estrepitosamente.

—¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Enserio no quería hacerte recordar algo malo —Intentó remediarlo la joven.

—No... No has hecho nada malo... Solo que simplemente... ¿Puedo contarte una historia?

Ino se sorprendió al escuchar el brusco cambio de sus palabras, sin embargo aceptó su propuesta sin sentarse a pensarlo si quiera.

—Erase una vez un pintor. Siempre le había gustado dibujar cosas hermosas, dibujaba los paisajes, dibujaba personas dibujaba todo lo que a sus ojos deleitará. —Ino no entendía muy bien el punto, pero no protestó. Simplemente se limitó a escuchar— Una noche de insomnio le presentaron a un amigo. Los dos tenían que vivir juntos un muy largo tiempo. Él se presentó diciéndole su profesión, el otro le dijo que era una simple persona que habitaba el mundo. —Sai respiró hondo, mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo en contar la historia y al mismo tiempo concentrarse en correr— pasaron los años y el pintor conoció algo verdaderamente hermoso. Se dedicó a pintar su amistad.  
»Pero aún no había terminado esa maravillosa pintura. Cuando le obligaron a pelear contra su amigo, el cual el tiempo lo había convertido en hermano —Apretó los dientes, era una escena que prefería no recordar— Pero su hermano falleció de una enfermedad tiempo antes de siquiera ponerle un dedo encima.  
»Al pintor le dijeron que era lo mejor. Cruelmente le enseñaron que si quería ayudar a los demás, no podía tener algún rastro de sentimientos. —Ino ya había comenzado a comprender la historia— tiempo después conoció a dos personas, que le enseñaron el camino correcto. —Sonrió recordando todos los golpes que se ganó por parte de Naruto y Sakura— Aun no se ha acostumbrado del todo, pero lo intenta.  
»Y hace poco sus ojos vieron otra cosa hermosa que le hizo convencerse de que el amor tal vez valga la pena.

Sai se sonrojó bastante.

—Y ¿Cuál es esa cosa hermosa? —Le preguntó Ino igual o incluso más roja que él.

—¡Ya llegamos! —Les interrumpió Shikamaru antes de que Sai pudiese responder.

—¡Neji no está, así que soy la segunda al mando (Como ya todos sabían)! —Gritó Temari en tono autoritario— ¡Primero llevaremos al joven hacía el hospital junto con el cadáver del niño para que le hagan su autopsia! —Shino y Kiba asintieron.  
El primero llevaba el cadáver del niño con sus insectos, y el inerte (pero con vida) cuerpo del joven lo llevaba Akamaru en su lomo.  
Los dos jóvenes salieron corriendo directamente al hospital siguiendo las órdenes de Temari.

—Los demás vamos a ir a reportar la misión a la oficina de la Hokage-Sama.

Cuando Ino iba a partir alguien le cogía la mano impidiendo que fuera con los demás.

—Una flor.

— ¿Una flor?

—Así es. Eso fue la otra cosa más hermosa.

— ¡O! —Exclamó Ino ¿decepcionada? ¿Por qué? Era obvio que Sai no le diría que fuera ella.

—Y esa hermosa flor la tengo al frente mío en estos momentos.

·

[...]

·

—Hinata... ¡No era mi intención hacerte sentir así! ... Yo... Simplemente...

—Naruto-Kun...

— ¡Te juro que intentaré amarte con todo mi corazón!

La joven se quedó pasmada ante las bellas palabras que acababan de salir por la boca de Naruto.

Pero por alguna razón, no se sintió bien.

¡SE SUPONÍA QUE AMABA A NARUTO! Entonces... ¿Por qué su respiración no se alteró con esas palabras? O ¿Por qué simplemente no se había ruborizado?  
Lo único que salió de su boca en ese momento fue:

— ¿Es enserio?

—Hinata yo...

— ¡No!, ¡Es hora de que me escuches a mi Naruto-Kun! —A la joven le dolía cada sonido que salía por su boca. Pero se dio cuenta que ahora ya podía soportarlo— ¡Simplemente no me puedes tratar así! ¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO ME ILUSIONARAS! —Se señaló el pecho— ¡Cada una de tus palabras me lastima aquí! En mi corazón... —Ya no lo soportaba. Sabía que la razón por la que Naruto la trataba así, era porque ella se veía muy débil.  
Pero esta vez sus lágrimas demostraron fortaleza y valentía. Lo que ella verdaderamente era, una muy fuerte ninja.

—No te estoy ilusionando, solo te lo estoy advirtiendo. —Dijo Naruto firme. Aunque algo en su interior le dolió al ver a Hinata así. —Y no llores. ¡Yo te prometí que no derramarías ni una sola lágrima más por mi culpa!

—A... ¿Con que así son las cosas?... ¡No te creas tan importante Naruto-Kun! Esta vez mis lágrimas no son por ti... Son para mí. ¡Para demostrarme que ya no tengo que seguir siendo una simple ninja más! ¡Tengo que llegar a ser tan buena, o incluso mejor que Tsunade-Sama! Solo así seguiré con mi camino ninja...

Naruto la besó.

—Y necesitaras que alguien este a tu lado, así como yo también necesitaré al alguien que este conmigo.

—Por más que me beses no te vas a enamorar... -Le comentó Hinata intentando lograr una cosa.

La beso de nuevo logrando en Hinata una sonrisa interior.

—Y ¿Quién dijo que no? Me enamoraré tan solo con tus besos.


	11. Capítulo 9 (Un beso bañado de luna)

Porque el amor es así [Naruto Fanfic]

 _ **"La droga más fuerte que existe para un ser humano, es otro ser humano"**_

Cuando el grupo conformado por Sakura, Sasuke y Neji llegó a su destino; Hinata y Naruto se encontraban durmiendo. La chica estaba acostada en la cama y de vez en cuando soltaba unos leves quejidos y sollozos, mientras que el otro mantenía la cabeza en el estómago de Hinata y el cuerpo en la silla acomodado en una extraña (y para nada placentera) posición.

—Algo raro sucedió acá —Dijo Sasuke al ver aquella escena.

—Al parecer no solo Neji, Tenten, Temari y Shikamaru tuvieron sus momentos melosos —Le susurró Sakura a Sasuke, percatándose de que Neji no escuchará.

—Pero nosotros también lo tuvimos... O ¿Me equivocó? —Le preguntó Sasuke susurrándole al oído.

Sakura volteó a mirar al Uchiha y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

—Casi nos besamos— Le dijo aun manteniendo la sonrisa y ruborizándose levemente— creo que fuimos la pareja que estuvo más cerca de lograr algo...

Neji carraspeo fuertemente.

—¡Hinata-Sama! ¡Naruto! ¡Despierten ya! —Los llamaba mientras los zarandeaba suavemente.

—¡Neji-niisan! —Hinata abrió los ojos trémulamente y lo recibió con una sonrisa, aunque esta desapareció al ver la expresión que su primo tenía en el rostro.

Neji se encontraba en un estado deprimente. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza y agonía. Su rostro se veía cansado y había un rastro de lágrimas que recorría sus sucias mejillas. Él genio Hyuga había llorado.

—Neji-nii... —Intentó preguntarle Hinata, pero su primo la interrumpió.

—¿Te duele mucho?

—La verdad casi ni se siente —Le contestó la joven dejando a un lado su preocupación hacía su primo.

Pero al instante supieron que lo que había dicho era mentira, porque Naruto movió su cabeza un poco y volvió a apoyarla en el abdomen de Hinata, provocando que un leve sollozo escapará de sus labios.

—¡Deja de ser tan perezoso Naruto Uzumaki! —Le gritó Sakura al oído mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerza.

Desprevenido, Naruto se levantó de un salto y miro hacía los dos lados como preparándose para recibir a algún enemigo. Pero cuando miró a sus amigos se tranquilizó.

—A... ¡Hola Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Neji...! —Su habitual tono de voz alegre se apagó un poco— ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?... ¿Acaso te ha rechazado alguna chica? —El joven lo había dicho en broma, pero lo que no sabía era que había dado en la llaga.

—Mira Naruto... —Comenzó a hablar Neji con un tono de voz suave aunque peligroso— Lo que pase en mi vida no creo que te interese en lo más mínimo. ¡Aparte no te he pedido que te preocupes por mí! ¡¿O sí?! —Parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a salir fuego por la boca— ¡Acabo de ser golpeado gracias a mi jodida boca! ¡Y...! y... simplemente no puedo creer que ella... —Al mirarlo, sus ojos plateados reflejaron tristeza y furia al mismo tiempo. Algo en el interior de Naruto se quebró— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete a la...!

—¡¿Acaso escuchó lo que ésta diciendo?! —Lo interrumpió Sasuke desde el fondo de la habitación— ¡Por eso es que ella se lo dijo! ¡Su ridículo orgullo es el que no lo deja pensar! ¡¿Todavía no ha superado esa manía de sentirse superior?! ... Va a morir solo. —Aunque hubiese gritado su expresión seria no se encontraba perturbada, al contrario, parecía que con la mirada retaba a Neji.

Sakura, Hinata y Naruto se encontraban bastante sorprendidos. Nunca habían visto así de alterado a Neji, y mucho menos hubiesen creído que Sasuke diría algo así.

—¿Me parece a mí o Sasuke y Neji intercambiaron papeles? Que yo sepa los dos tienen su propio orgullo, pero el de Sasuke es más fuerte. ¿O estoy equivocado? —Le susurró Naruto a Sakura aprovechando que la mirada del Hyuga ahora se dirigía a su mejor amigo— y ¿quién es "ella"? ¿Qué fue lo que paso halla? ¿Por qué Neji se alteró tanto? ¿Por qué la misión duró simplemente dos días? —Añadió confundido.

Sakura suspiró profundamente y se acercó mucho más a Naruto y a Hinata para que escucharan todo lo que les tenía que contar.

—... El niño tenía una mariposa en su hombro —Les contaba alimentando aquellas miradas llenas de curiosidad— la cual salió volando y soltó una especie de humo que ni el abanico de Temari pudo remover. Todos cayeron al suelo adormilados, menos yo que me había alcanzado a dar cuenta. —Hinata soltó un sonido de sorpresa— Entonces Kankuro llegó. Me dijo que nos venía persiguiendo desde que su hermana había salido de la aldea de la arena. Me prestó unas mascaras para facilitar la respiración de todos mientras yo preparaba un antídoto... —Sakura tomó aire— yo necesitaba una planta muy exótica, y Kankuro me la regalo... Entonces ahí fue el inicio de todo.

—¿El inicio de todo? —Preguntó suavemente Hinata.

—Así es, Kankuro me dijo que la verdadera razón por la que me ayudaba era porque quería conquistar a... Tenten...

—¿Entonces "ella" es... —La interrumpió Naruto.

—¡Déjame terminar! —Lo reprendió la chica— cuando acabé de preparar el antídoto, al primero al que se lo iba a dar era a Neji, pero este se levantó del suelo sorprendiéndome. Me dijo que era muy probable que él no hubiese respirado mucho humo así que no era necesario darle del antídoto. Entonces Kankuro le preguntó que si había escuchado nuestra conversación...

—Y entonces... —Comenzó Naruto.

—Le declaró la guerra por el amor de Tenten. Nunca lo voy a olvidar.

—Pero en ese momento Tenten-Chan no estaba escuchando, ¿o también? —Le preguntó Hinata.

—No, ella se encontraba adormilada. —Le respondió Sakura, y luego siguió con la historia— Despertamos a todos y ellos dos hicieron como si nada. Nos volvimos a enfrentar al niño y al joven. Esta vez Tenten mató a su mariposa y yo le di un golpe certero al joven. El niño quiso vengarse de ella y en un ataque le cortó el cabello y el hombro que ya había sido herido anteriormente en otra misión. Si se salvó, fue porque Neji y Kankuro la alcanzaron a proteger.  
»Aunque mucho antes ya todos estábamos ocupados peleando contra bastantes clones de sombras que había creado el niño. Eran incluso muchos más de los que haces tú Naruto.

—Eso sí que es impresionante.

—Lo era —Le corrigió Sakura— Sasuke-Kun y yo fuimos directo a protegerlos, mientras yo curaba a Neji, Ino curó a Tenten. Entonces ahí fue cuando Neji no aguantó más y se declaró.

Hinata y Naruto quedaron aún más sorprendidos. Definitivamente se habían perdido de mucho.

—Cuando Tenten le iba a responder, Shikamaru llegó alegando que tenía un plan. Pero no fue necesario, Temari le había dado al original.  
»Intenté ayudarlo pero fue en vano, el niño murió en mis brazos —Su voz se fragmento en pedacitos, sin embargo siguió con el relató— Estando su amigo inconsciente, supimos que ya habíamos ganado. Así que nos recuperamos... Bueno, la mayoría —Miró a Neji de soslayo —Tenten lo rechazó y le explicó la razón por la que no le gustaba aún.  
»Entonces Neji explotó y le dijo cosas horribles a Tenten... Solo digo que obtuvo una muy merecida bofetada por parte de Rock lee. Después nos repartimos y ahora estamos acá para recogerlos y ayudarlos.

Cuando por fin terminó de relatarles todo, se permitió tomar un poco de aire. Era bastante.

* _Y eso que omití las partes melosas de los demás_ * Se dijo.

—¡¿Cierto?! —La voz de Sasuke llegó a sus oídos en forma de un grito que retumbo por toda la habitación— ¡Su orgullo fue el que te hizo decir eso! Porque el Neji Hyuga que conocí hace dos años y medio no era así de estúpido.

—Entonces ¿Que se supone que voy a hacer "Señor todas están detrás mío"?

—Si la amas verdaderamente deja esa mierda a la que llamamos orgullo de lado y discúlpate. —Le dijo Sasuke ignorando como lo había llamado el Hyuga.

—¡No es tan fácil! —Alegó el otro.

—¡Nada bueno en la vida es fácil! —Lo contraatacó— Y no quiero saber que un "genio" como usted, perdió ante Kankuro. Si no, entonces me arrepentiré de haberle llamado "rival"

—Y me dice que yo me creo superior...

Sasuke soltó una risita arrogante.

—¡Vámonos ya Hinata-Sama, Naruto, Sakura...! —Exclamó Neji mucho más calmado.

Naruto con mucho cuidado se acercó a Hinata y la cargo de brazos.

—Esto... No... Es necesario... —La chica volvía a tartamudear y su piel blanca se estaba tiñendo de un color carmesí como solía serlo siempre que se encontraba al lado del joven... Pero ¿Por qué? Ella ya había dejado eso... Entonces ¿Por qué le ocurría de nuevo?

—Enserio me dan ganas de besarte nuevamente cada vez que estas así de sonrojada. —Le susurró en un tono de voz casi inaudible, pero muy sexi.

—Deja... De... Decir eso Naruto-kun... —Hinata se había sonrojado aún más.

—Esto es muy cruel, pero de todas formas lo haré —Se dijo Sasuke. Caminó con paso decidido hacía Sakura y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca también la levantó de brazos.

—¡Pero que...! —Le dijo Sakura desprevenida.

—Nuestra parte melosa aún no ha terminado. —La interrumpió.

—No me dejaré llevar tan fácil. —La chica lo dijo para que lo interpretará de las dos formas. Tanto sentimental como literal.

Pero por más de que lo intentó, no logró que la soltara.

—Has ganado esta batalla, pero no la guerra Sasuke-Kun —Masculló entre dientes resignándose.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, ya era muy de noche. Todos se dividieron, confiando en que sus otros compañeros ya habían pasado el reporte de cómo les había ido a la Hokage.

Naruto llevó a Hinata en brazos hasta que llegaron a la casa del clan Hyuga. Allí él la dejo en manos de un ayudante y se fue, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.

Sasuke dejó a la mal humorada Sakura en la entrada de su hogar. Después se encontró con Naruto y los dos se dirigían a sus respectivas casas, hasta que llegó Kakashi y los detuvo.

—Sasuke, esto es para ti —Le entregó un pergamino— Es de Tsunade-Sama, se te informa que mañana tienes una cita con todos los altos mandos de la aldea, los cuales decidirán tu futuro.

—¿Perdón?... Pero si ustedes me dejaron ir a esa misión... —Comenzó a protestar.

—Y tuviste mucha suerte.

—¿Entonces?

—Ellos te estaban probando. ¿Crees que te dejarían salir de la aldea tan fácilmente? Toda esa misión fue una farsa.

·

[...]

·

Neji nervioso golpeó con fuerza la puerta.

Pasaron los 5 segundos más eternos de su vida y por fin se escuchó una voz que provenía de adentro de la casa.

—¿Quién es a esta hora?... Si eres Neji te informo que puedes irte derecho a la mierda.

—Tenten... Necesitamos hablar.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica un poco baja, que en vez de tener sus dos tradicionales coletas, ahora tenía un ondulado cabello corto y cara de pocos amigos.

—Tus palabras también te pueden acompañar a irte a la mierda, no te preocupes. No me interesa escucharlas en lo más mínimo.

La chica intentó cerrarle la puerta, pero Neji la detuvo.

—¡Tenten, por favor escúchame! ¡Te lo suplicó!

—¡Ya te escuché lo suficiente Neji Hyuga!

Y con toda su fuerza, cerró la puerta.

Neji se quedó atónito.

—Sé que lo que te dije no merece perdón... Pero no puedo seguir así. —El joven miraba la puerta. Porque en su interior sabía que Tenten lo escuchaba del otro lado— ¡Simplemente me encuentro jodidamente enamorado de ti! Y no quiero que te alejes... Estar peleado contigo es lo peor del mundo... Y te diría que fuéramos amigos. Pero ¿A quién engaño? Yo no sería capaz de tratarte como amiga después de todo lo que ha pasado... Tenten simplemente yo te amo e intentaré que tú me ames... solo tengo que decírtelo.

Hubo un profundo silencio, y entonces Neji comprendió que Tenten lo había abandonado...

·

[...]

·

—Se encuentra muy oscuro ¿No crees? —Le preguntó Shikamaru.

—Si tienes tanto miedo entonces no me acompañes. —Temari le dijo con fastidio.

—No se trata de que tenga miedo o no. Tú sabes perfectamente que si no hay luz mi jutsu no funciona.

—Enserio lo lamento, pero tenemos mi abanico y con eso nos podremos defender perfectamente.

—¿No estas cansada?

—Si lo estoy, pero de tu actitud.

—¿Perdón? —Shikamaru abrió los ojos enormemente ¿Acaso lo que le había dicho Temari era cierto?

—¡Era en broma bebe llorón! —Temari lo abrazó— No creí que te lo tomaras así.

—¡Pensé que lo decías enserio Temari! —Shikamaru le devolvió el abrazó con fuerza— No sé porque esas palabras casi me...

—Dejemos así... —Temari puso su cabeza en el hombro de Shikamaru— Mejor devolvámonos a la aldea. Ahora que lo pienso si estoy muy cansada, mejor me regreso mañana.

—¡La mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida! —Se burló Shikamaru deshaciendo el abrazo y provocando así que quedaran frente a frente.

—Deja de ser tan idiota y mejor dile a tus papás que si una chica dos años mayor que tú se puede quedar durmiendo en el mismo cuarto que su adorado hijo.

—¿a dormir solamente? —Insinuó Shikamaru.

—Tú sabrás... —Le contesto Temari siguiéndole la corriente.

Entonces en medió de la fulgurante luna que poco a poco se escondía Shikamaru y Temari se dieron su primer beso.

Al principio fue muy suave y romántico. La joven puso sus manos en la nuca de este para que el beso fuera más profundo. Shikamaru no lo dudó ni un instante, rodeo la cintura de Temari y la acerco mucho más, y luego su legua se encontró con la de la joven, comenzaron a moverse dulcemente, la una jugando con la otra, pero de una forma muy tierna.

Ese maravilloso beso fue cortado por la necesidad de aire.

—Eso fue... Único —Susurraron los dos, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se chocaban.

—Tenemos que volver.

—Así es.

Y cogidos de la mano, con el sabor del beso todavía en sus labios. Volvieron a Konoha.

Sin sospechar las malas noticias que vendrían después...


	12. Capítulo 10 (No me rendiré)

Porque el amor es así [Naruto Fanfic]

 _ **"El amor es una niebla que se quema con el primer sol de la realidad."**_ - _Charles Bukowski_

Nunca había dolido tanto el silencio.

La fría briza del anochecer azotó las blancas mejillas de Neji Hyuga.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme? —La voz de Tenten llegó a sus oídos como un suave calmante para su desgraciado corazón. Una luz de esperanza apareció en sus perlados ojos, y cuando levantó su cabeza pudo verla.

La joven de cabello chocolate se encontraba al frente suyo. Su mirada reflejaba tristeza, se notaba dolida y con toda la razón.

—No me rendiré, pelearé con Kankuro si es necesario, pero no perderé. Ganaré por ti Tenten, ganaré por mí. Porque fui un estúpido, y te pido disculpas. Nunca quise dañarte, y no tengo excusas para justificarme. Pero lo importante es que te amo y venceré en esta guerra por tu amor...

Pero lo que no sabía era que ya era el ganador. Tenten lo besó.

Un beso con ternura y suavidad. Pero desbordante de todo el amor y afecto que Neji sentía por la joven. Era cálido y dudoso. Primero porque no se lo esperaba, y segundo porque como siempre lo había dicho y siempre tenía la esperanza de que lo diría, la amaba. No como se ama a un hermano, a un padre o a un familiar. La amaba como se ama a la persona que verdaderamente merece tu amor.

—Eso... ¡Eso era lo que yo esperaba! Que dejaras tu orgullo y me amaras, porque Neji Hyuga, quiero que sepas que yo... ¡Que yo también estoy dispuesta a amarte! —Le susurró Tenten con sus labios aun pegados. No olvidaban el aire, pero de momento no era necesario. Neji pasó una mano por su cabeza y tocó su sedoso cabello, aunque esa no era la verdadera intención, lo hizo para que el beso se profundizara. Para que la lengua de la joven entrara en su boca, para que se chocaran, para que jugaran, para que disfrutaran... Hasta que sus pulmones no pudieron más.

Se separaron, aunque todavía estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban, y al mirarse no pudieron evitar ver el rubor que cada uno tenía marcado en sus mejillas.

—Sabía que iban a terminar así. —Una voz los hizo sobresaltarse demasiado y provocó que se separaran aún más. Rock Lee se encontraba a sus espaldas con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

—Mira Lee... —Intentó justificarse Tenten, pero su amigo la interrumpió.

—Ya eso no importa, lo importante aquí es que si él te llega a romper el corazón, yo le romperé los huevos.

—Pero yo nunca haría eso...—Esta vez fue Neji quien hablo, sin embargo, Lee volvió a interrumpir.

—En este momento su relación es una prioridad pero lo que tengo que decirles también lo es, todos los que asistimos a la misión de hace poco tenemos una citación para mañana en la oficina de la Hokage-Sama.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, lo único que pienso es que tiene que ver algo con Sasuke-Kun. Ya saben, eso de ser un ninja renegado y eso...

—Pero no entiendo ¿en qué tenemos que ver nosotros?

—Eso no lo dirán mañana. Por ahora no lo sé.

Neji y Tenten cruzaron miradas. No sabían lo que se avecinaba, pero ¿Si superaron ese obstáculo, no podrían superar más?

·

[...]

·

Ino tenía una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Por primera vez no quería ir a pelear con Sakura, por primera vez tuvo ganas de comer todo, tuvo ganas de gritarle al cielo cuanto lo agradecía. Porque aunque Sai no estuviese seguro del todo, sentía afecto por ella.

¡Le había dicho que era una bella flor! Nunca en su vida le habían gustado tanto las flores como en ese momento.

Aunque en el interior sentía miedo. Porque no creía que algo tan bueno le estuviese pasando a ella. Pero después recordó las últimas palabras que él le dijo antes de dejarla en su casa "La única razón por la que venía a esta floristería era para mirarte"

—¡NO SE COMO AGRADECER ESTO! —Gritó a todo pulmón desde la ventana de su cuarto.

—¡Pues no lo agradezcas mucho, mañana tenemos una reunión con Tsunade-sama muy urgente! —Le gritó Choji desde afuera, lo cual sorprendió brevemente a Ino ya que a esas horas lo máximo que escucharía sería un grito de su papá diciéndole que se callara.

—¡¿Y eso?! —Le preguntó confundida.

—¡No sé! ¡Simplemente me mandaron a avisarles a todos! ¡Y no te preocupes, ya le avise a tu "Novio"! —Choji le hizo una mueca picara e Ino se sonrojo bastante.

—¡Calla...! —Pero su amigo ya se había ido prevenido de lo que pasaría porque salió corriendo dejando a Ino con la palabra en la boca.

¿Sera muy obvio? Se preguntó mientras abrazaba su almohada, pero con el rubor y la sonrisa aun en su rostro, como una pintura que le hubiese dibujado Sai.

Sin saber que él, se encontraba sonriendo igual que ella.

·

[...]

·

—Oye...psss... oye —él joven la removía levemente, pero por más que lo intentó, la chica lo único que hizo era pegarle manotazos y susurrarle en sueños que se fuera— ¡Oye levántate o si no te llevare a la fuerza!

—Haga lo que usted quiera Gaara-Sama, pero mañana, en este momento váyase. Déjeme dormir.

—¡Que conste que yo te lo advertí Matsuri! —De la ventana entró una nube de arena tan grande como la chica que se encontraba durmiendo, está la cubrió completamente y luego la arena se introdujo debajo de una de las cobijas. Entonces levantó a la dormida chica en el aire y la llevó flotando como si nada detrás del joven de cabello rojo.

—Gaara, nuestra hermana no tarda en venir —Lo interceptó Kankuro, el cual había llegado apenas unas horas antes.

—No, es muy de noche. Ella debe de estar aún en Konoha. Y es lo mejor, porque me dirijo hacía allá ahora mismo.

—Pero Gaara, tú mismo dijiste que es muy de noche. Y aparte ¿Porque tienes a Matsuri-Chan de esa forma?

—En necesario que este en Konoha mañana, aparte todos lo sabían. Matsuri tiene un papel muy importante en esta misión.

—¿Cuál misión?... Yo te acompaño, no creas que te dejare ir solo.

—Está bien, porque tengo que dar muchas excusas mañana. Aparte necesito que ella este conmigo —Y miro a la joven con un poco de pavor pero de ternura. Una muy extraña mezcla.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Le preguntó Kankuro. Pues no entendía porque Matsuri era tan importante.

—Es una historia muy larga.

—Pues explícamela, tenemos un camino muy largo hacia Konoha.

·

[...]

·

*El otro día*

Una mañana hermosa iluminaba a toda Konoha. El cielo se encontraba muy azul, sin un rastro de nubes, el clima era muy fresco y agradable. Pero irónicamente, alejados de esto Sasuke y Naruto tenían grandes ojeras dibujadas debajo de sus ojos y cara de cansancio.

Todos los jóvenes reunidos en la oficina voltearon a mirar a los dos chicos que entraron como si nada.

—¿Por qué llegaron tan tarde? —Tsunade se encontraba sentada en su silla, bastante seria. La mirada que le dedicó a los dos hizo que toda su piel se les erizara.

—Lo siento, es que anoche no dormí bien —Se excusó Naruto.

—Yo... Yo también —Pero esta vez a Sasuke no se le escuchó nada creíble su excusa.

—Está bien, los he reunido a todos en este lugar porque tengo que decirles bastantes cosas. La primera. La misión en completo fue una farsa.

Varios sonidos de sorpresa y decepción se oyeron por toda la oficina. Pero Tsunade los hizo callar.

—Era una prueba para Sasuke. Saben que no podemos confiar en un ninja que ha abandonado todo lo que tenía y se ha ido a aprender artes ninjas oscuras con uno de los criminales más buscados en el mundo ninja. Pero como la mayoría saben, Sasuke obró bien. Así que después hablaremos de su sentencia.

—Pero si todo fue una farsa... ¡Entonces el niño está bien! —Exclamó Sakura con felicidad, pero Tsunade hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Mira, por más de que fuese una prueba fue muy... "Real", a ese niño le quedaban muy pocos días de vida. Y el mismo se ofreció...

—Entonces si el niño hubiese llegado a matarme ¿Qué? porque mire como estoy por culpa de él —Comenzó a pelear Tenten indignada mientras cogía su cabello.

—Mira, sí. Lo dije mal. Fue una misión, sí. Pero era más que todo, una prueba... Y aunque hubieses muerto (Lo cual no lo creo para nada porque tú eres una ninja mu fuerte) hubiese sido en una misión y tu quedarías como una heroína.

—¿Eso significa que el niño quedó también como un héroe? —Sakura tenía en sus ojos una mirada aún más macabra que la de Tsunade. No se encontraba para nada contenta, y con toda la razón. ¿Por qué un niño tuvo que ser víctima de tal estupidez? Si les hubiesen dicho antes posiblemente hubieran tenido más cuidado y en este momento el niño seguiría vivo.

Pero después recordó las palabras que Tsunade había dicho no hacía mucho: "A ese niño le quedaban muy pocos días de vida"

—Y ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que el niño se encontraba a punto de morir? Porque cuando lo intenté salvar me di cuenta de que tenía una herida aún más profunda antes de que Temari-San le hubiese clavado el kunai.

—Mira Sakura-Chan, no hay necesidad de ponerse así. Es verdad, el niño ya era un Chunin completo, pero en una misión una chica de la aldea de las nubes quien viajaba protegiendo al Raikage-Sama le hizo una herida muy profunda en el abdomen que ni yo podía curarla. —Tsunade aspiró bastante aire, se le notaba impaciente— Entonces cuando llego Sasuke-Kun nadie confiaba en él menos Naruto y tú. Entonces decidimos ponerle una prueba para ver si era de fiar o no. Buscábamos algún "Villano" y él chico se nos ofreció con la excusa de que al menos moriría sirviendo para algo.

—A, ¡Claro! ¿Y ustedes no pensaron un mínimo segundo en nuestras conciencias? ¡Temari lloró al matar al niño! Y... —La joven de cabello rosa lo recordó— ¿Su amigo? ¿Acaso él también quería morir?

—No. Pero el mismo Kazekage-Sama al enterarse lo envió. A él también le hubiese gustado saber si Sasuke-Kun era de fiar— Tsunade le dedicó una mirada de soslayo muy dura.

—Eso significa que... ¿Mi hermano también lo sabía? Ese estúpido... ¡Lo voy a matar! —Temari estaba hecha una furia, y estaba a punto de salir de la oficina, pero Shikamaru la detuvo cogiéndole su mano.

—Espera un poco...

Pero entonces tocaron la puerta.

—Adelante. —Tsunade hablo.

Entonces a la oficina entraron Hanabi Hyuga y una chica de piel morena, con el cabello largo y rojo, y unos bellos ojos color ámbar.

—Aquí se encuentra la joven que llegó anoche a la aldea Tsunade-Sama —Dijo Hanabi Hyuga. Haciendo una reverencia. Pero al levantar sus ojos vio cómo su hermana la miraba con sorpresa.

—Gracias Hanabi-Chan, pero por favor no te vayas. Necesito que vengas acá un momento junto con Kiba-Kun... y Akamaru. —El joven al escuchar esto se sorprendió bastante. Pero sin embargo fue junto con la chica hacía el asiento donde se encontraba la Hokage.

—Aprovecharé un momento para decirles que ustedes dos tienen una misión.

—Espere un momento... ¿Nosotros dos? Pero si...-Protestó Kiba, el cual estaba igual de impresionado que Hanabi.

—Yo sé que Hanabi es la descendiente principal del clan Hyuga, pero tengo preparada otra misión para Hinata-Chan y Neji-Kun. Y tu padre acepto... Además Kiba, tú ya has trabajado con Hinata ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

—Pero Tsunade-Sama... ¿Por qué solo nosotros dos? —Preguntó Hanabi intentando calmar los nervios. Nunca había estado en una misión, y si se necesitaba a un chunin como Kiba debía de ser importante.

—Después se las explicare. Por ahora solo les estoy avisando. —Tsunade movió un momento su cabeza para poder ver mejor a Karui, la chica morena.

—Gracias por venir. Hmmm Choji-Kun ven un momento.

Kiba y Hanabi se apartaron para dejar pasar al joven.

—Necesito que le muestres la aldea a Karui. —Le hizo un ademan para que se acercara más, y Tsunade le susurró en el oído— Estamos en negociaciones con la aldea de la nube, por favor se cuidadoso. Te elegí a ti porque eres muy noble, trátala bien. Tiene un temperamento algo... sensible.

Choji simplemente sonrió, aunque esa sonrisa se fue de sus labios al ver como Gaara llegaba con cara de pocos amigos y muchas explicaciones.


	13. Capítulo 11 (¿Confianza?)

Porque el amor es así [Naruto Fanfic]

 _ **"Si no existiera el amor, simplemente no existiría la vida"**_

—Lamento interrumpirlos Tsunade-Sama —Le dijo Gaara cansado. A su lado se encontraban Kankuro —Igual de cansado que su hermano— y Matsuri... Aún dormida en la nube de arena.

—No hay problema, te estábamos esperando— Resolvió Tsunade amablemente, pero el tono con que lo dijo sonó muy duro.

—¡Tú! —Temari señaló a Gaara furiosa. Si no hubiese sido por Shikamaru que la tenía de la cadera, la joven le hubiese propinado varios puños a su hermano debido a la furia que tenía en ese momento. — ¡Tú desgraciado! ¡Y pensar que eres mi hermano! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre colaborar en una misión tan estúpida?! ¡Mi conciencia me está matando poco a poco! ¡Yo fui la que asesiné a ese niño! A esa alma tan pura e inocente...

Pero se calmó al ver como gracias a sus gritos había despertado a Matsuri, la cual al darse cuenta donde se encontraba, se llevó un gran susto, provocando que se cayera de la nube de arena de Gaara y se diera un fuerte golpe contra el suelo.

—¡Ay!... —Se quejó— Pero... ¿Por qué estoy en Konoha? —Comenzó a preguntar al ver el lugar en donde se encontraba—... ¿Gaara-Sama? —Dirigió la vista al frente— ¡¿Hokage-Sama?!

—Choji-San después Ino o Shikamaru te explicaran todo. Pero en este momento llévate a Karui. Ella... No puede saber nada de estos problemas internos de Konoha... Ya sabes, esto...— Le susurró Tsunade al oído incomoda, sin prestarle atención a la caída de Matsuri—Solamente es un asunto de confianza. ¿Si me entiendes? No podemos confiar en personas de otras aldeas que no estén involucradas.

—No se preocupe Hokage-Sama, lo entiendo perfectamente —El joven sonrió y se llevó a la chica, la cual no entendía nada en absoluto... O al menos eso creían los demás.

Después de que los dos salieran en medio de un brusco silencio que se había hecho en la oficina, prosiguieron con la reunión.

—Como te pudiste dar cuenta por la actitud de tu hermana, ya les he explicado la mayoría de las cosas... Pero necesito que les expliques bien acerca de Shin.

Al escuchar ese nombre todos recordaron una de las últimas palabras que había dicho el niño... _"Cuando despierte Shin dile que estuve muy agradecido por darme todo lo que me dio"_

—Les explicaré perfectamente todo. Desde que peleé contra Sasuke-kun en los exámenes Chunin me di cuenta de que él sufría lo mismo que yo... Solo tenía ganas de vengarse. Lo único que quería era matar, no como yo, él tenía a alguien en específico. —Suspiró recordando a todo. Sasuke lo miraba en silencio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro; mientras que Sakura lo observaba, algo preocupada— Al cambiar yo. Decidí que también quería ayudarlo. No quería que se perdiera en la misma oscuridad que yo sentí por tanto tiempo... Por eso colabore con Tsunade-Sama.

»Y es ahí cuando entra Shin en la historia. Él es un viejo amigo de Matsuri. —Todos miraron a la joven, la cual asintió seria— Decidió entrar a esa misión por una simple razón... —Le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la joven que tenía a su lado, y con un poco de nervios le apretó el hombro— Afrontémoslo bien, es por agradarte a ti Matsuri.

La exclamación de sorpresa por parte de todos los presentes no se hizo esperar. La chica lo sabía, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Shin no era ningún mediocre ni nada, incluso se podía decir que era uno de los ninjas jóvenes más fuertes de la aldea de la arena. Pero su corazón ya le pertenecía al chico que ahora le tocaba el hombro.

—Eso significa... ¿Qué ese joven... digo Shin-Kun solamente hizo eso por amor? Están locos. —Comentó Hanabi no muy convencida— Por cosas como estas es que no vale la pena enamorarse.

—¿Eso fue una indirecta para mí? —Preguntó Hinata en un susurró para sí misma sorprendida.

—Creo... que si lo fue —Le respondió Naruto también en un susurro, intentando ahogar una carcajada.

—Espera que crezcas niña... Nunca vas a saber cuándo es que llega el amor. —Le dijo Sasuke arrogante, lo cual sorprendió a la ninja de cabello rosado que tenía al lado.

—Sí, el amor es hermoso y eso, sin embargo... No es que te esté echando la culpa de nada Matsuri. Pero pudiste haber evitado que tu amigo ahora este en ese estado. —Temari la miraba expectante.

—Claro que no. ¿Le pusiste atención a las últimas palabras del niño? Él se encontraba muy agradecido con Shin. Ellos dos ya eran amigos mucho antes de todo esto. Puede que por un lado lo haya hecho por mí, pero por otro lado también lo hizo por el pequeño. —Matsuri, se encontraba hecha una furia. No le gustó como la había tratado Temari. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, simplemente había ido a Konoha (Bueno, la habían traído dormida) con la única intención de explicarle a todos lo mejor que podía el porque de que Shin estuviese involucrado. Pero no se dejaría tratar tan mal por parte de la hermana del Kazekage.

—Creo que cualquier cosa que hubiera dicho Matsuri no lo hubiese hecho cambiar de decisión. Él se notaba muy seguro cuando llegó a mi oficina con la intención de participar. —Gaara defendió a la joven seriamente.

—¡Esperen un momento! Todo esto nos lleva a que Sasuke-Kun era examinado a escondidas no solo de él, sino de todos. Y no solo eso. Dejó como resultado a un niño muerto y otro joven gravemente herido... Pero ¿Por qué?... Simplemente se pudo haber investigado de otra manera o...

—No Sakura, lo lamento. En este momento sé que nosotros cometimos un error. Pero gracias a esto decidimos que podemos confiar nuevamente en Sasuke-Kun. Y...

—Perdone que la interrumpa abuela Tsunade. Pero esto no es justo para nadie. Nos engañaron a todos. Y eso simplemente... ¡Me refiero a que Hinata casi muere salvándome! ¡Tente también! Casi otras dos vidas más y todo por ¿Confianza? Este mundo está jodido si por simple confianza mueren personas inocentemente.

Tsunade respiró hondo. Le hecho una mirada a cada persona que se encontraba en la sala y dijo:

—Está bien, ya se pueden ir. Necesito que se queden conmigo Hanabi, Kiba y Gaara-Sama.

Todos los demás, impactados por todo lo que había ocurrido salieron de la habitación. Temari estuvo a punto de protestar. Pero Shikamaru le cogió la mano y se la llevó corriendo.

Kankuro al ver ese escena sonrió un poco. Pero después vio como Neji pasaba su brazo por los hombros de Tenten, y la chica le daba un beso en la mejilla con suavidad.

En ese mismo instante su corazón se rompió.

—Sai-Kun ¿Quisieras acompañarme a la floristería de Ino? Es que tengo que hacer algunas compras... y pues como tú siempre te la pasas haya...—Sakura le preguntó con tono inocente. Pero lo miraba con cierta picardía.

—Pues yo también te puedo acompañar ¿Sabes? —Le dijo Sasuke con un tono de celos.

—¡No!... —Se dio cuenta de la mirada interrogante de Sai y entonces susurró— ¡No! Quería ayudar a Sai a conquistar a Ino. ¡Y lo estas arruinando todo!

—¡Pero si lo hubieras dicho antes! —También susurró Sasuke un poco enojado. ¡Solo Sakura lo podía hacer quedar como un celoso!

—Creo que ya no es necesario...—Sasuke dirigió su vista hacia donde se encontraba la de Sakura.

Sai ya no estaba, pero tampoco Ino.

—Tal vez ellos puedan conquistarse solitos. —Se burló Sasuke con arrogancia.

Sakura lo miro con una ceja levantada, y sonrió ante el recuerdo del joven celoso.

—Creo que esta vez yo gané la batalla...

—Hmp.

·

[...]

·

—Mañana mismo comenzará su misión. —Les informó Tsunade cansada.

—¿De qué se tratará?

—La verdad es acerca de un tipo que según dicen muy peligroso, el cual es responsable de un gran ataque hacía una aldea muy cercana. Terminó destruida por completo... Pero en su caso no van a pelear, simplemente van a encontrar la localización del enemigo. Ya que él usa un jutsu muy extraño que le permite envejecer o rejuvenecer como él lo desee. Y no solo a él, también a quien quiera. Así que deben de tener mucho cuidado.

—¿Solo nosotros dos?

—Solo ustedes dos

 _"Tal vez esto se vuelva muy interesante"_ Pensó Hanabi.

 _"¿Por qué con una niña?"_ Se preguntó Kiba.

·

[...]

·

—Entonces... ¿A dónde me vas a llevar? —Le preguntó Karui a Choji, tratando de no molestarse con el ruido que este hacía al masticar cada papa de su paquete.

—A comer ¿Has ido a Ichiraku ramen? El mejor Ramen de la vida. Definitivamente.

—No sé su Tsunade lo dijo, pero yo... ¡NUNCA HABÍA VENIDO A ESTA ALDEA! Y por cierto... ¿De qué estaba hablando esa chica rubia de coletas? ¿Cómo así que el Kazekage-Sama y la Hokage-Sama hicieron una misión muy estúpida?

—Lamento decirte que no eres para nada buena en eso de conseguir información. Pero tal vez hable si vamos a comer...

—¿Solo piensas en comer?

—No, también pienso en beber, porque si como algo y no tomo nada posiblemente moriré asfixiado.

—¡Que chistoso! —Dijo sarcástica— Ya vamos a comer, tú ganas.

—¿Te han dicho que eres muy bonita?

—No, me han dicho que soy plana.

—Ah...

·

[...]

·

—¿A dónde vamos Ino-San? —Preguntó Sai confundido.

Cuando salieron de la oficina de Tsunade. Ino se disponía a ir directo a su casa, pero al ver que Sakura le hablaba a Sai algo en su interior se incendió ardientemente y en la primera oportunidad que vio, se llevó al joven.

—Vamos a entrenar.

Sai se sonrojó. Estarían solos por primera vez después de toda su revelación, y... No entendía muy bien cómo se sentía. Pero era una sensación muy antigua...

La chica sabía ahora todo su pasado, sabia como había sido tratado, y sabia sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella. Si es que eso era un sentimiento. Cada vez que veía a Ino, inconscientemente se sonrojaba, y no solo eso, de repente todo en su interior se revolvía y se ponía a temblar.  
Los libros no sabían explicar bien como era el amor, o mejor en su caso, como se reconocía el amor. Pero si de algo estaba seguro era que ella era muy diferente, no como Sakura o Hinata, no. Simplemente era Ino, la chica la cual le estaba haciéndole sentir una gran tormenta en su interior.

·

[...]

·

—Pueden retirarse. —Dijo Tsunade a Kiba y Hanabi, los cuales asintieron y obedientemente salieron por la puerta.

—Gaara-Sama, gracias por tomarse la molestia de venir hasta la aldea. Pero... Usted dijo que tenía que comunicarme algo urgente después de la reunión, ¿Qué era?

—Venimos a recoger a Shin-Kun.

—Pero... él todavía no ha despertado.

—No importa, me lo llevaré así. No correrá riesgos de salud, por una parte fue que traje a Matsuri. Ella no es una ninja médico, pero puede ser de ayuda si usted le enseñara aunque sea lo básico.

—Pídeselo a Sakura-Chan. Entre las dos se entenderán mejor. Aparte yo estaré muy ocupada... Aunque ¿Por qué tienen tanta prisa en llevárselo?

—Matsuri me lo rogó, después de todo ellos son grandes amigos y está muy preocupada...

—¿Solo lo vas a hacer por ella?

—Esto...—Gaara se sonrojó levemente. Tsunade había dado en la llaga.

—Los jóvenes de ahora y sus amores...

—Sabe que sonó como una anciana diciendo eso ¿Verdad?

—Fuera de aquí.

Gaara y Tsunade sonrieron y se despidieron. Cuando el joven salió se encontró con Matsuri mirándolo de frente.

—No me digas que estabas espiando...

La joven se sonrojó demasiado. No solo por la pena que la hubiesen descubierto así, si no que ella había escuchado todo...


End file.
